


Healing the Wounded Snake

by Bellame930



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus's thoughts get a little gruesome in the begining, Self hatred warning, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, Warning: Remus Sanders, self harm warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellame930/pseuds/Bellame930
Summary: After a strange encounter with Deceit, Remus can tell that something was wrong with his fellow dark side, and again after a full day of Deceit locking himself in his room, Remus gets impatient and goes to retrieve help from a certain emo. Even with the help of the emo and other sides, who tagged along, will they be able to solve whatever is going on with Deceit, or will they only drive him further off the edge? Only time can truly tell, besides what's the worst that can go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the poorly lit common room, the light source came from a lamp that sat on an end table next to the couch. He was alone reading a book he’s read so many times. In fact if you ask him to he could tell you the stories in the book without reading it from the pages that he has memorized so long ago, only reading it again to help pass the time that can never seem to be moving fast enough. Glancing up at the clock that was above the T.V. he sighed seeing that is was still 12:30 but now just 15 seconds later then when he last checked. He was the only one up, not that he minded. He liked being alone, people are too much of a nuisance to be around anyways.

The sounds of footsteps dragged him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the noise. He watched in amusement as the duke come down the stairs, rubbing away sleep in his eyes with a tired, and soft smile lays under the side’s mustache. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of green plaid cotton pants. As the side came down the stairs he looked over at him as returned to reading his book. He was a little shocked seeing his friend up so late but it was not unusual, except for the fact that he was completely dressed, and not at all in pajamas.

“Dee! I thought you would be asleep by now, what are you still doing up so late?” As he spoke, his voice was still clouded by sleep, yet he was still very loud.

“I’m _not_.” Deceit didn’t even look up as he spoke. “_I’m asleep in my bed right now, and you’re just talking to yourself_, Remus.” He sounded like he had just told his friend an obvious fact that was taught in preschool. A giggle escaped Remus’s mouth as he started to make his way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboards and going to the fridge.

“Would you like a nice refreshing glass of bleach, Dee?” He offered as his smile grew, he began to pull the gallon of bleach out of the fridge and began pouring himself a glass.

“As much as that offer is _tempting_, I think I’ll have to pass this time. Thank you.” His eyes were glued to his book till he heard movement in front of him. When he looked up, he saw his friend sitting in front of him on the coffee table with his glass of bleach, looking excited as ever with his creepy smile.

“You should have seen Thomas’s dream Dee! It was one of my best works. Well it was till Roman saw what was happening and took over, real buzzkill sometimes I swear! He must have a stick up his butt or something.” After he spoke he took a sip of bleach and turned his head to the side. “I mean seriously, I wasn’t even trying to be scary this time. All I did was put him in a room with a door that may or may not have been had his friend being stabbed with a butter knife by a serial killer. Then Virgil got too frightened and brought Roman’s attention to it.” Remus looked back at his scaly friend only to just notice that he wasn’t even paying attention. He was just absently reading his book.

“Dee?” Remus looked a bit concerned as he tried grabbing his friend’s attention. “You feeling okay there buddy?”

“Hmm? _Yes, very humorous_. Totally _should_ have seen it. Gotcha.” Without looking up Deceit flipped the page as he kept reading. Now that Remus has a chance to look at his friend he noticed how Deceit’s eyes had bags under them, along with his normally glow in the dark snake eye was much duller than it usually is.

“Dee? You look upset, is something bothering you?” The smile that is normally plastered to his face was now replaced as his worry for his friend keeps growing. Deceit let out an imitated sighed, closing his book, and standing up to look down at his friend. The action caused Remus to flinch a bit but he kept his eyes on Deceit’s.

“I’m_ fine_ Remus. I _will_ inform you if otherwise.” His words came out harsh as he began to move towards the stairs. Remus stood up to follow, he was unsure if his friend was telling the truth but he knew something was up.

“Wait Dee! Did I upset you? What happened.” He sped up the stairs after his friend, though when the snake like side went up it was way more smooth, and graceful compared to Remus's attempt.

“No. Just leave me be, will you. I’m _just_ tired.” Remus turned at the top of the stairs to meet his friend's gaze. He froze as he was met with Deceit’s glowing eye. It was something he got a lot, but this time it felt wrong, he could feel it. In that moment Deceit quickly turned and slid into his room swiftly, closing the door firmly behind him and locked it.

Remus shook his head and held a desperate, but soft smile. He knocked on the black door with a yellow 2 headed snake that wrapped around the writing on the door that read “Dee”. He silently pleaded for it to open.

“Dee?” His voice was soft and pleading for the first time in forever. “Come on buddy, open up. You’re worrying me a bit.”

“Remus! I am _fine_! I’m tired so leave me be.” Remus looked down but he continued to smile. Hearing nothing more but movement inside.

  
“Alright. I’ll leave, but I will see you tomorrow for breakfast right?”

“_Sure_, now go back to bed. Night.” Deceit’s words were quieter as he was no longer by the door. He looked back up at the name on the door, before he began to move back to his green door with “Remus” written on it in black letters with a tilted crown over the “R”. Sighing he open the door and entered his messy room with paper everywhere with drawings of his great ideas. Closing his door, he made his way to his bed and sat down on it.

“Please don’t be lying this time…. Please let me see you tomorrow, Dee.” He spoke softly to himself as he laid down and closed his eyes. Sleep welcoming him as he gave way to it’s pull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit locks himself in his room all day, leaving Remus alone with his dark thoughts in the Dark Mind Space. Remus starts freaking himself out and try to get Deceit out. With nothing working he turns to an old friend.

Remus was pacing in circles around the coffee table in the living room trying to pass the time. He came down around 8 for breakfast, and had a well balanced breakfast of deodorant and tide pods, then watched his favorite T.V. channel of adult swim, and now it was almost noon and he couldn’t sit still as he waited for his friend.

Deceit hadn’t come down yet at all today since last night. Now many creatively wonderful images morphed in his thoughts that sent chills down his spine but for a totally different reason than normal. The chills use to be for excitement, but now they were because of the uneasy feeling he got from them. The reasoning was because these ideas were centered around Deceit.

“That's it.” with the final image of a hanging body of his friend’s he stopped and started to move to the counter grabbing an apple and his favorite flavor of deodorant he began to make his way up the stairs. He went to the side’s door, knocking firmly, and holding his normal smile.

“Good morning sleeping corpse!~” He sang out obnoxiously loud. “Wakey wakey!” No response was given to his wake up call. “Dee?” He tried the handle that was locked and pressed his ear against the door, only hearing something shift in there but nothing else. “Dee! It’s noon. Come on I got you an apple!” He pressed his mouth at the crack between the door and its frame muffling his volume a bit. Again, no answer. “You want a deodorant? I got you one too! You know how much I hate sharing my treasures but I’ll let you have it, you just have to open this door!” His smile turned a bit worried as he continued not getting any response. An image of Deceit kneeling in a puddle of his own blooded slithered it’s way into his thoughts. Shaking his head before the image could become more vivid and he knocked one last time louder. 

“Deceit?!” Hello!~” Again he placed his ear against the door, though this time nothing greeted him as he listened. Not even a single movement could be heard from in the room. He sighed as he placed the 2 items he held onto the floor in front of the door. A locked door would stop all entry no matter how much Remus wanted to just barge in or even sink in, so he was useless if his scaly friend refused to unlock the door. “Alright Dee. I’ll leave you alone, but I’ll check in on you later. Just call me if you need me! I’ll be here faster than you can say ‘nails on a chalkboard.’” He turned and slowly retreated back to his room. His smile never left his face but now was full of absolute worry.

Remus found himself back downstairs though this time sitting in the kitchen by the counter on a stool, messing with an empty deodorant container with 3 more off to the side. His mind going crazy, filling with many pictures that for once was driving him more insane than he already was. The dark mind space had been fairly quiet all day and it was not helping him with his thoughts. Looking over at the time in the living room that shown it was 9 pm and not a single sign of deceit leaving his room all day.

He doesn’t get it. The day before Deceit was fine every time they saw each other. Deceit only acted odd at dinner when he was a bit distant but otherwise fine! That is, until he saw him last night. After setting up an awesome dream that was quickly ruined by Roman. Deceit had basically put a barrier of a deadly electric fence between them, which he would never do for this long may he added. Yes there would be days where the side couldn’t stand Remus but he would at least normally have a meal with him at least once a day. He sighed as he pushed the empty container he had been messing with the others.

One more time. Maybe if he tried checking on Deceit one more time the side would answer.

Standing up, he began to head towards the stairs, going up and making his way to the door again. He hesitated as he silently pleaded for his friend to answer and knocked with a pleading face that shows no sign of hope. He looked at his feet as he waited for an answer that never came. His eyes were drawn to the apple and deodorant that were still there from when he left them for his friend earlier. He looked back up at the door. 

“Dee? Are you breathing?” Nothing. Deceit won’t answer the door for him maybe there’s another that can convince his friend to open the door? He looked down the hall at the door next to Deceit. The door was red with the word “Rage” written on it in black, the door was bolted shut. He couldn’t go there because Deceit would always tell him how Thomas wasn’t ready to meet the overly aggressive side. Looking across the hall was an empty wall where a door used to be, but was moved away, leaving nothing behind.

Another picture of Deceit laying on the floor with many different pill bottles and various pills surrounding him. Remus swallowed harshly, as another idea that would have been treasured was now ruined as he began to feel nauseous. Making up his mind he forced his normal creepy smile upon his face.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Dee. Just call me if you need me. Please?” He was welcomed with no response, so he took a step back and closed his eyes and began to sink out. He rose into a familiar dark room that he used to see so many times before but it felt different. It felt lighter and seemed just a little brighter. 

“What do you want Remus?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes trip out of the Dark Mind Space to see if an old friend will help him to find out what's wrong with Deceit. When the old friend tried to shove Remus away he takes a stand and follows.

He rose into a familiar dark and purple room that he used to see so many times before but it felt different. It felt lighter and seemed just a little brighter, the signs that he was in the Light Side’s Mindspace were added to the room.

“What do you want Remus?” He was met face to face with a side that wore black eye shadow, wearing a purple t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was holding his black hoodie with purple plaid patches sewn onto it, seeing the side rise into his room he began to put on his hoodie. He was glaring at Remus and his words came out harsh. Remus’s smile grew at seeing the side as he waved.

“Heya Virge! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Remus took a step forward. 

“W-what do you want.” Virgil tensed up as he cut Remus off before he could say anything else. Virgil moved away from the dark creative side and moved towards his desk on the other side of the room. 

“Straight to the point of the bloodied sword, huh?” Remus joked as he took a step forward, shrugging. This action causes the anxious side to take a step away. “Hm? Still scared of me Virgey? I’m hurt! You’ve known me for how long and you’re still scared of me? My poor little heart, it just can’t take the pain!~” He sang out loudly in a mocking tone.

“I asked, what do you want?” Virgil’s voice cracked, but he tried to stand tall in an attempt to show confidence that was clearly fake. The action was actually quite pathetic, but Remus looked past it and closed his eyes, letting his smile drooped a bit softer as he took a breath. 

“Look, I need your help.” As he reopened his eyes, he was welcomed with Virgil glaring at him with suspicion.

“I thought you don’t lie, saying how unoriginal it is to copy Deceit’s ‘thing’. Unless, you are Deceit playing Remus, though I wouldn't see the point.” As he mentioned Deceit’s name the side squinted his eyes then relaxed to the normal glare, almost hissing the name like it was poison.

“I’m not lying and I’m not Dee! Virgil, look Dee isn’t answering his door and I think something is up.” Remus let his smile grow though this time with hope, but then that hope was quickly shattered.

“Then go help him.” Virgil’s words were harsh as he refused to look at Remus anymore. Remus visibly flinched away, his expression turning sour.

“What?”

“I said ‘then go help him’ Remus! He’s probably just lying and I refuse to be caught in his games. He was fine yesterday, he'll be fine today, just like every time.” Virgil sat on his desk looking over at his wall to the left.

“Yesterday? How would you know? He was in the Dark MindSpace all day yesterday… Or so I thought.” Remus was confused, he glanced down at his shoes, playing with his mustache in thought, before looking back at Virgil.

“W-well I saw him walking out of the kitchen after talking to Pat alone, so unless that was an illusion, he was there. Besides he use to sneak out all the time, i-it’s not a surprise that he snuck past you. He’s fine Remus, he did this every once in a while, he’s just playing a game to see who he can fool, and I’m not playing. Get over it.” Virgil looked down at his feet growing more anxious as he spoke, till he felt a slight tug as Thomas and the other sides summon him by calling his name. “That’s my queue. I’m not helping you so just go back, Remus. Cry in front of his door or something, he’ll probably come out laughing. That use to work for me.” Virgil rolled his eyes at his last sentence.

“Wait!” Remus called out as he tried reaching for the side only to see that he had disappeared. He stood there fuming, his hands closed into fists and let out a sigh then hid his frown behind a creepy smile. Quickly he reappeared and looked around the room.

He was now in Thomas’s living room. All 4 sides were already in the room with Thomas, everyone in their normal spots as Remus stood behind the T.V. that is found behind Roman’s spot. They all looked extremely confused at Thomas who paced around the room. Patton’s hold a confused expression though it also looked quite guilty compared to the others. Looking at Thomas the image of Deceit crying with scratch marks all over his arms and blood covering his hands came into his head taking the place of his host. He looked away closing his eyes trying to block it out, at the moment Thomas gasped and his hands gripped the opposite arms, Patton panicked and went over to him and tried to get his host to slow down and to let go before his nails dug into his arm.

“What’s happening..” Virgil asked from his spot, his hood is up and hands buried deeper into his pockets.

“I-I’m not sure kiddo.” Patton spoke as he started rubbing Thomas’s back trying to calm him down after he failed to get Thomas to stop but managed to get him to let go of himself. “Thomas? What’s wrong Kiddo, you have to tell us so we can help you.” Remus looks back over seeing that he had just affected his host without his thoughts being blocked. Normally Deceit deflected most of his thoughts and managed to keep them away when most needed, though this time he didn’t and this was yet another red flag. 

“Another image… I don’t know Patton. Something is wrong and I just can’t stop.” Thomas whispered to Patton. “Maybe we should check the other sides, guys. You were all fine before coming here, yes Virgil got scared with some of the thoughts that appeared today but otherwise you guys are fine…” He stopped his pacing and looked at his creativity as Remus ducked behind the T.V. as not to get caught just quite yet. 

Roman looks disheveled. His hair an absolute mess, papers in his hand and pen behind his ear as he looked through his papers. He doesn’t even look up as the attention of the room was brought to him. “So that now leaves 10 projects due by… Monday. What’s today? Saturday right?”

“What Hell party did I just walk into?” Remus asked, causing everyone to jump a bit in surprise as Remus stood up. His furious smile now had worry creeping into it. Everyones’ head snapped over to look at him, though Virgil’s was the quickest and his eyes shone the most anger in them. Roman dropped all of his papers and after looking at Remus, his pen went with them. Logan simply held curiosity in his eyes, Patton’s were upset, and Thomas looked concerned and worried


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tries to convince the others to help him, though no one said it was going to be easy to talk to them in the first plavce.

“What Hell party did I just walk into?” Remus’s voice and pop up brought the attention of everyone to him as they all jumped in surprise.

“What are you doing here?! I told you to go back! We don’t need anymore problems for today!” Virgil’s voice raised as it was fueled by panic. If looks could kill, Remus would have been dead in the exact second, but they don’t, so here he stands smiling at Virgil meeting his glare, and even returning it.

“Well you left so rudely in the middle of my visit and I wanted to see what was so important that you had to leave during our crucial conversation.” He shot back, as he glanced around the room watching as everyone looked a bit confused he quickly returns his glare to Virgil. “Seems my worries were correct. Even though you so desperately-” He got cut off by Virgil slamming his hand into the wall startling everyone, including himself.

“I told you to go back.” He croaked out.

“Not a lot of good that did you, huh?” He shrugged. 

“Well now you see everything is a mess, so what do you want?” Virgil spat out defensively. “We are dealing with something and we don’t need your shit on top of it!” Remus laughed madly in response causing everyone to tense up.

“My shit?” He continued to laugh a little. “You’re funny V! Though if you just listen to m-.” 

“Listen to you? Maybe you should listen to us, Remus.” Roman was the one to cut him off, shocking him a bit. “We are busy and have too much work to do, and our host is distressed right there yet you still want to play your games.” Roman was harsh as he began to pick up his paper off the floor.

“Virgil, Roman, knock it off.” Thomas finally spoke up. “What is this about Remus? Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine. He’s just wasting our time, Thomas.” Virgil glared at Remus, and Patton looked at him with a dad like look of disapproval.

“Why yes, there is a problem.” Virgil hissed as Remus spoke, startling everyone but Remus, who continued. “Deceit has locked himself in his room and I can’t get him to answer me.” 

“Doesn’t he do that sometimes? Virgil used to tell us when he did that for a long period of time. Besides yesterday when he came over...” Patton looked sheepishly away as his voice decreased till it trail off, silently begging for Deceit not to be the problem.

“Deceit. That may actually be the source of our problems. Why didn’t I think of that? His appearance yesterday, though only talking to you, Patton, was very unusual as he normally refuses to interact with any of us.” Logan spoke, fixing his glasses and looked into empty space to think. “Thomas you remember how as sides we have other jobs then what we are labeled as?” Thomas nods in response. “Virgil, Remus, would you two mind telling us the jobs Deceit has for Thomas.” He fiddles with his tie a bit, looking at the two.

“Lies. He controls all the lies, and all the secrets.” Virgil said venomously.

“But he also catches dreams that Roman or I had let go and Thomas used to treasure, and he can manage to control some intrusive thoughts depending how strongly I think of them.” Remus added in. “I don’t really know anything else, I’ve just heard him rub it in my face once or twice.” He admits looking down a bit.

“Not that you would because you are always too busy with your oh so ‘wonderful ideas’.” Virgil’s words felt like a punch to the gut for Remus as he visibly winced.

“No, not just selfish dreams or lies. We are overlooking that he controls desires as a whole, like the desire to keep secrets or desires that may seem selfish which can lead him to promote self-preservation, he is a natural defense mechanism installed into humans.” Logan looked over at Virgil, as the pieces began to mentally click for the anxious side.

“No. No you’re not saying...” Patton sounded in disbelief as he trailed off, but Thomas looked up hopefully with the idea that they may have found the problem.

“Something is actually wrong with Deceit?” Roman finished as he stood up with a, now, neat stack of papers in his hands, as Remus growled silently under his breath.

“As I was telling you! Virgil, I asked once but now I ask a second time, please will you help me with Dee? I understand some of you may hate him.” He glanced quickly at Patton. “But he may need help and he’s still a side.” Remus, who normally sounded prideful and jolly, was now starting to sound desperate.

“I don’t think any of us hates him, Remus. At the most maybe some of us dislike but he’s still a part of me.” Thomas stepped forward with a small smile to the dark creativity. Patton, however, wore a sour face. 

“But what if he’s playing us. Thomas what if he’s just taking a joke way too far and if we go it’s just a trap.” Patton sounded as sour as he looked. “Lying is wrong and all he does is lie. He maybe a side Thomas but he’s not a prominent one, and he’s not you.”

“I thought it was my job to be overly cautious with things like this Patton. Besides, as much as I believe that Deceit is evil, he still wouldn’t hurt his host to this level unless he was unable to protect him, and right now Thomas is in pain and checking on Deceit would be our best bet to at least get a clue of why, padre.” Virgil looked at the fatherly like side with sympathy. “I’m willing to help Remus.-”

“Wait!” Patton yelled out clenching his fist together as he looked down. “I’m not going and I refuse to let any of my kiddos go! I’m not helping a snake that can and has hurt my kiddos!” Patton yelled as Thomas flinched away. “Ah sorry….” Looking at his host holding he held his hands up a bit.

“Pat?-”

“I’m fine Roman.” Patton cut Roman off before he could even think of adding more. He glanced over at Remus and saw the glare he was shooting at him, negative energy practically waved off of the side freezing Patton to his very soul.

“Remus. I think you need to take a moment and calm down.” Logan spoke as he tried to cut through the thick tension.

“Deceit may bear scales. He may lie often and even have a yellow snake eye but you have no right to call him a snake. What if he’s hurt?! What if he’s hurting himself, or some shit and here you are arguing that he’s a snake! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Venom was dripping in his voice as Remus yelled causing Patton to flinch. Remus had all the images he saw all day come back with a vengeance all at once as Thomas flinched a bit as the images also reappear in his mind just like his dark creativity side.

“We’ll help you Remus.” He declared, as Patton stared in disbelief at his host.

“No, Thomas you have to stay. You are and were under a lot of stress today. You’re tired. Please Thomas.” He pleaded as he was staring at Thomas who shook his head. “Wait, come on guys.” He looked around the room as he found no one was on his side. He put his head down in defeat and sighed. “Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sides and their host set off on a journey to find the truth behind a locked door that leads to the master of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little late, I meant to post this Chapter yesterday but life apparently didn't want it up then so here it is now. XD Hope you guys enjoy!

The 5 sides and their host rose up in front of the black door with gold accents and a gold snake raping around the name of the deceitful side that is kept away from them only by the locked door. Remus walked up the door and knocked one last time calling in.

“Dee? Are you still in there?” Remus pressed his ear against the door and only heard slight movement and nothing else. “Dee? Come on and open up will ya?” He called again as he took a step away from the door.

“So how can we help, Remus?” Thomas asked as the side in question just turned back with a smile that told everyone he had absolutely no idea. “What?”

“Real shocker. It’s fine, I think know.” Virgil stepped to stand in front of everyone and next to Remus. “It’s similar to entering my room, but instead of thinking of your fears you need to lie.” He sounded confident as he spoke even though the space he was in was making him extremely uncomfortable with memories.

“Virgil is close but not all correct.” Everyone looked at Logan as he spoke, adjusting his glasses. “You have to desire to enter his room actually. He is a side that helps with desire selfish or not, entering his room you need to desire to have entry even if it’s against his wishes, it should unlock the door.” Virgil shrunk into his hoodie a bit.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“You’re alright Virgil. I doubt he would have informed you about his door, I only gained this information by studying the sides in a bout of curiosity.” Virgil blushed as he turned away, Remus laughed ruffling the smaller side’s hair.

“Oh don’t worry little Virgin!~ The tall dorky nerd knows more about our little two dicks friend then you, when you’ve lived with Dee for many years!” Remus sung out teasing Virgil who hissed as he chuckled with open smile.

To the best of my knowledge Deceit ,does not, in fact have two 'dicks' Remus.” Logan adjusted his glasses as Remus cackled.

“How would you know, dick in the mud!~” Remus sang out while Virgil hid further into his hood. “Have you ever barged in on him while he was nude?” Logan began sputtering with Roman and Thomas choking on their own spit as Patton took a step back from the group looking away disgusted and horrified. “That’s what I thought, dork.” Remus winked at the side who was trying to recollect himself. Roman and Thomas stopped choking and Roman cleared his throat, glaring at the grinning brother side.

“Be nice Remus. We are here to help and you are making us all feel uncomfortable you villain.” Roman looked at him with flaming eyes, only making Remus laugh louder and longer. Virgil inched away from Remus putting his hands back into his pockets and shrinking more.

“Oh you’re no fun, brother! But fine.” Virgil’s head snapped to look at Remus with shock as he held a grin almost as big as the other creativity. “I’m willing to put my amusement aside as long as we get to help Dee.” Remus ignored the silent ‘wow’ that slipped from Virgil’s lips as he looked at Thomas who was looking at the blocked red door.

“Who is in there?” Thomas pointed to the red door. In that moment there was a crash that came from behind it. Everyone jumped, besides Remus who laughed as Virgil hid behind him.

“One side at a time Thomas.” Logan reminded him as he turned Thomas’s attention back to the black door. Thomas nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated. As he did that Roman moved towards Patton a little bit away from the others.

“Patton are you sure you’re fine? Ever since Deceit’s visit last night you’ve been acting off. What did he want anyways?” He kept his voice down so only Patton heard. He just nodded in response as a poor smile crawled onto his face and he looked at the door that clicked unlocked.

“It doesn’t matter. One side at a time as Logan said, right?” Before Roman could push anymore, Patton walked up to the group as Remus opened the door with haste and vanished inside. The others followed him but Patton stayed outside the door as he looked in with shock and worry. It appears Remus was correct, Deceit was in pain but even with this knowledge no one could be ready to see the side as a shell of what he was.

Patton heard Virgil describe the side’s room many times before, but this didn’t fit the description in the slightest. It’s supposed to be clean and dimly lit by floating orbs that glowed a faint yellow light. Looking closer into these orbs you’ll see the dreams that may never be achieved that Deceit could never let go. With vines that grow on the dark green walls. A giant heating lamp over a stern bed that could be compared to a stone with a blanket and pillow over it in the middle of the left wall. On both sides were nightstands with a reading lamp and an alarm clock. A round table in the right corner with a snake enclosure in the middle of it that holds an ablino ball python that had snuck out of the Imagination a very long time ago and Roman let him keep. He claims it’s because the snake was no longer surviving on his creativity but now Deceit’s beliefs and desires, but it was clear that the snake grew a liking with the snake like side and Roman didn’t want to disturb their friendship.

Instead of the room described, the room that he was greeted with was a mess and the only light in the room came from the open door as the golden orbs were shattered on the floor. The vines were torn off the wall and laying on the floor, 10 holes were punched in the walls scattered around the room, the heating lamp was torn off the ceiling and piled on the bed that flipped over, with the blankets on the floor, pillows thrown to the other side of the room. Nightstands were thrown to the sides. The enclosure was on the floor smashed into pieces, leaving scattered glass everywhere mix with all the other broken items on the floor. Patton’s eyes widen as he peered into the room for the snake and let out a sigh of relief to see the snake was on Deceit’s shoulders unarmed. Deceit however was sitting on a chair in the middle of his room, facing away from the door and was clearly a mess.

Remus ran over to him and began trying to get his attention as Deceit just sat there with tears coming down his face looking at his hands as they rested on his legs. His eyes were dull and almost lifeless, his skin a sickly white color, and his normal smug look that was always rested on his face looked defeated and hurt. Deceit’s hat was rested crookedly on his head as his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and disheveled as well.

“Dee? Are you alright?” Remus went in front of his friend. When Deceit looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes and as his sickly color disappeared along with his red eyes. He put back on his mask as he smiled to Remus.

“I’m _fine_, Remus. There was _no_ reason for you to barge in here. You _shouldn’t_ be here.” Deceit voice sounded raspy, like he had been crying for hours, he cleared his throat to fix his voice. The snake hissed on his shoulder as she pushed her head against Deceit on the scaly side of his face, he gave very little resistance as he was slightly pushed.

“Falsehood. Deceit you are not okay as clearly shown by the state you were just in and your room’s state now, not to mention that you maybe the cause for Thomas’s strange behavior today too.” As Logan spoke it sounded cold, causing Deceit to look over in confusion which turned into an unimpressed look as he looked over the sides and his host that held worried expression. “He also has every right to be worried as you refuse to answer summons, which is in character to us, but we assume you answer him as he doesn’t usually seek our help for this kind of problem.”

“Oh how wonderful. More unwanted guests!” He stands up with a small sway that was overlooked by all the other sides, first glaring at Remus then looking over everyone. “I see that Remus managed to drag you all here too, though I _don’t_ see why as I am _perfectly fine_. Though I am surprised, Virgil I thought you were done with my ‘games’ and here you are, dragged right back into _them_.” He smirked before he looked at Patton as his face darkened. “And you…” He took a breath. “I thought you were ‘done’ with me in general.” He looked away from the sides with a smirk. Turning his attention to his back wall and took a step away from everyone as the glass crunched under his step making everyone flinch. “Get going will you? I’m not in the best of moods today.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is out, and I don't mean from the closet. The sides aren't prepared to to deal with the social ramifications of Patton's manipulations that is soon revealed by an outburst of rage.

Deceit was looking at the wall as he waited for everyone to leave his room but no one would move. He feels everyone’s eyes on his back including his precious snake that is on his shoulder, but he refused to meet her eyes. Finally he heard the fatherly figure outside his door run down the hall, and down the stairs away from the room. He sadly smirked to himself as he looks behind him to see Roman rushing out of the room quickly followed by Virgil before he looked over at the remaining side and their host who stayed in place. Logan looked at where the sides had rushed away shaking his head in disapproval, while Remus kept his eyes glued to Deceit, Thomas was looking down the hall where the others disappeared but looked back a Deceit with sympathy.

“Well.” Deceit’s voice was harsh. “Aren’t the rest of you going to leave too?” His hands gripped the opposite arm as he took a deep breath and smiled at the others. “I’m _fine_ and I _just want_ to be alone. If I wanted to hear you annoying accusation I would appear in front of you, not you in front of me.” His voice rose to a more confident volume level, as he began to remove his snake around his shoulder, much to her protest. Remus went to speak but Logan cut him off.

“You aren’t ‘fine’ Deceit.” Logan took a step forward challenging Deceit. “You were locked up in here all day, and as I said before just moments ago you were clearly upset, your room is a disaster with everything flipped over or demolished, and do I even have to mention Thomas?” Logan’s tone was stern with only a hint of anger. Deceit put his snake in Remus’s arms as he was the closest to him as the snake fought against the completely shocked side.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” As Deceit was about to move out of the room Thomas grabbed Deceit’s arm.

“Deceit, please.” Thomas sounded so pathetic. Deceit hated it. He hesitated but walked out went to the stairs. Thomas wanted everything to be stable, he wanted to sleep, not to deal with a side that just had his mask slip off for a few hours. From the top of the stairs he saw Patton crying on his couch with both Roman and Virgil trying to soothe him, how ironic, here’s the overly dramatic, loud creative side and the overly anxious side trying to calm down the fatherly figure. Deceit scoffed causing the others to be startled as Logan followed him, Remus was shortly behind as he was still carrying the snake in his hands as it was fighting.

“You aren’t aware, Deceit? Thomas was in mental distress, as Remus’s thoughts entered his conscious. Then he also began telling people personal thoughts that should have only stayed as a thought and leading him to hurting others and himself in the progress, it seemed Patton had a lot more control than usual as he was acting for the benefit of others instead of himself and not listening to logic.” Logan spoke to Deceit as they went down the stairs. He hesitated a bit at this information, but continued as he started to go down the stairs.

“I _did_ know, as a matter of fact.” As he spoke a lie came out easily as he began to walk past Virgil to the kitchen. “I’m tired of being the only one to witness Remus’s ‘ideas’ so I _let_ some thoughts through, then I didn’t feel like fighting with Patton today. You’re looking _too far_ into it dear Loganberry.~” Deceit threw in the nickname with a smooth honey texture, to see if he could distract the side from his obvious lie.

“What?” Virgil looked at the two, though Deceit just ignored him as he began grabbing a glass cup from the cupboard when he entered the kitchen. Virgil turned his head towards Logan for answers that was obviously never going to come from Deceit.

“It had been brought to my attention that Deceit wasn’t aware of Thomas’s mental state, or so he said before, but now it appears he knew the whole time, which confuses me a little.” Logan answered Virgil, fixing his tie while Deceit held onto the cup tightly as he closed the cupboard, letting out a quiet sigh.

“Logan. He’s lying.” Virgil said coldly looking over at Deceit, who looked away as he went to fill the cup at the sink. As Virgil went to continue, Patton stopped him by putting a hand up.

  
“So, to get back at us you let Thomas be affected and upset?” Patton blurted out shocking everyone. Deceit flinched and looked over with a glare.

“Excuse you?” Deceit hissed out, his glass cup cracked a bit in his hands, letting some water leak out.

“This isn’t the first time you let Remus’s ideas get out of control!” Remus made an offended duke noise in the background. “Or even the first time you neglected to do your part throughout the day for Thomas! He didn’t want those thoughts, he didn’t want to be stressed out!”

“Whoa Patton. Calm down, I’m fine.” Thomas said from the top of the stairs, looking at all the sides with worry. “I don’t think he meant it.-”

“Of course he did! He lies, which is wrong! Then neglect you, worries Remus to the point he had us come and check on this snake only to tell us he’s fine!” Patton stomped his foot on the ground. “He’s supposed to keep you happy and all he’s doing is upsetting you and lying to you! Lying is wrong, he’s wrong! He’s so selfish that he can’t just put one person above himself!” Patton squeezed his eyes shut, his face turning red like a tomato. Deceit couldn’t keep up with the yelling as he stood there frozen glaring at the angry fatherly side, even leaning a bit on the counter to keep himself standing upright and placed the cup back in the sink as it drained through the new cracks.

“Patton you need to calm down and think rationally for a moment. Your emotions are too strong and maybe clouding your judgement.” Logan tried reaching over to put a comforting hand on Patton’s shoulder awkwardly, but Patton avoided the touch.

“No Logan! I’m sick of this! If he’s supposed to help Thomas, why isn’t he actually looking out for him?! He’s a selfish, no good lying snake!-” Deceit watched as Patton was cut off from saying more as Remus slapped the side to shut him up. The force of the slap sent him to the floor with a thud as he gasped from the shock.

“I dare you to continue.” Remus said coldly as he towered over the side that was now on the ground. He readied himself to attack more but a hand was placed on his shoulder that froze him. Deceit watched as Logan began to speak to Remus and try to calm down the situation. Deceit saw a tail flick around Logan’s neck and noticed that he has his precious snake was on his shoulder as Remus must have dropped her before storming over towards Patton, and Logan must have picked her up so she was out of the way. Roman joined him as they tried stopping the impulsive side, they began to yell as he watched, not being able to comprehend most of the words. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and when he looks over he sees Virgil standing behind him with a concerned look on his face.

“Dee, you look like shit.” Virgil’s voice was a whisper yet he could hear it over all the yelling. After years of Virgil hating him it sounded so foreign to hear the anxious side talk to him with that worthless worried tone once again.

“So you all keep hinting at.” Deceit straighten up and let out a force huff of laughter. He mentally cringed at how fake it sounded, even Virgil flinched back at it. “Okay that _was_ the best example.” He muttered under his breath mainly to himself, all though Virgil heard as well and he reached out to grab the other’s hand in a comforting way. Deceit glanced over at the continuously yelling side, now it was mainly Remus and Roman yelling over each other with Logan trying to cut in but was being drowned out, and Thomas was helping Patton up. Patton was looking lost and held a hand over his face where a red mark was forming, no doubt it was going to be a bruise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Patton truly sorry about his out burst or is he playing his own game that the others don't see? Remus doesn't know nor does he care, what he does know is he's not letting that mutt speak so rudely of his danger noodle.

After Remus had slapped Patton, he tried to continue his assault but was stopped by Logan and Roman. Roman and Remus began yelling at each other and it was escalating fast, as Logan trying to defuse the situation. As he was trying to stay calm and focused on the brothers Deceit’s snake was still rested around his shoulder and was hissing right next to his ear. His attempts to stop the fight were valid but proved to be pointless as Roman poked Remus in the chest, which caused the side to launch at his brother. Roman was sent back but kept his footing as he pushed back, were at a tie with their equivalent strengths, and were holding each other off pretty well. 

not waste anymore time, Logan stepped in, raising both hands and with a quick flick of the wrist, he sent them both to opposite sides of the room. Remus quickly recovered and went to charge at Roman, summoning his Morningstar out of nowhere. Roman pulled out his katana as well and he got ready to counter strike, when suddenly Remus was sent into Roman as they both were thrown into the couch both letting p\out a surprised yelp. Their weapons clattering as they hit the ground off to the side. Logan readjusted his tie as he looked over to see Thomas was helping Patton who was still in shock on the floor in the living room. With a nod of approval he turned his attention to the kitchen and saw Virgil who stood alone with a worried expression. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose again, looking down as the snake still on his shoulder slithers around him.

“This is proving to be quite pointless… Why don’t we change our strategy a bit by sitting down and regroup in a proper manner.” Logan looked back at the two brother sides as they got off each other and shoot each other a glare. Logan watched them carefully as they went on different sides of the couch with Patton and Thomas moving to sit in between them, with Patton next to Roman and Thomas next to Remus. Logan looked back at Virgil as the side made his way over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, messing with the ends of his sleeves. Logan went to tell him that the coffee table wasn’t meant to be sat on but decided that was the least of his worries as he looked back at the others.

“Well now, seeing how that mess is settled for the moment, why don’t we refocus on our main priority. Virgil, you were talking to him correct? Where is he now?” Remus’s head shot in the direction towards the kitchen and looked over the space real fast, only just realizing Deceit had left.

“Well fuck me... Literally fuck me!” Remus whispered to himself as he just glared at the kitchen for a second. Virgil whispered something under his breath much quieter which had Remus’s head snap to glare at him with a smile, as he flinched a bit but met his glare. “You got something to say emo massacre?”

“Enough.” As Logan spoke the snake hissed at the same time to gain their attention. Virgil broke the glare to look at Logan as Remus begrudgingly looked away, his leg began vibrating rapidly. Images of him tearing Virgil apart was quite soothing to imagine, but he still wished to hear the screams out loud. Oh how beautiful they would sound to him right now. Thomas’s eyes widen as he hid his face in his head. Logan caught Remus’s eye and dragged his attention to their host. With a sigh he begrudgingly letting go of the beautiful pictures and the sounds of those wonderful screams as he looked away again. Patton rubbed his host’s back, continuing to hold his hand over a red mark that still stung his face, clearly still in shock.

“Now Virgil, you were about to inform us to where Deceit had gone, correct?” Logan brought the attention back to the anxious side that bit the bottom of his lip.

“He went back to his room. He won’t tell me why he destroyed his room in the first place, but he claims the door will be unlocked…” Virgil fiddle with the end of his sleeves until he looked up.  
“How do we know he isn’t lying again?” Patton spoke softly as he moved his hand away from their host and into his lap. He flinched as Remus snapped his head over to look at him with a smile from ear to ear. 

“I think that’s enough out of your pretty little poisonous mouth, is it not Patton-Cakes?” He tilted his head and everyone had a chill go down their back, all besides Logan who’s face told everyone how done he was of this. Patton scooted more into Roman as he reflexively put a protective arm around his shaking friend. 

“Remus, cut it out. His accusation is valid and you don’t need to scare him half to death.” Roman spoke up as Patton hid his face in the prince’s chest. Remus let out a growl that startled Patton even more.

“Remus,” His head snapped to look at Virgil who had his teeth bared and eyes narrowed. “Enough.” Looking away from Remus he looked at Patton with a sympathetic look. “He tried lying, saying that he’ll lock us all out but Logan still has his snake, he wouldn’t lock her out. Besides if he does, which is still unlikely, we’ll have Thomas reopen the room.”

“He’s as easy to read as telling if a decapitated body is dead! If you know him, that is.” Remus chimed in, his creepy expression never leaving and his voice held something dark in it. Patton looked over at Virgil before nodding slowly.

“Alright, now with that question answered,” Logan finally spoke up looking down at everyone with his head held high. “As much as I know you all believe we should not leave him alone, I predict it would be in our best interest to get some rest and discuss this more in the morning. Deceit’s behavior was not typical as it usually is, and I believe another meeting like this one, where we are tired and emotionally vulnerable, may lead to some unsatisfactory results.” Logan spoke, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Leave this till morning?!” Patton looked away as Remus shouted out. “Who wants to guess that’s Patton’s little outburst wasn’t the single one we saw tonight?! Who wants to guess that one of these fights was the cause of him to shut himself off? He was find till last night, in fact he acted so strange that I wouldn’t be surprised if Patton just cut him up into tiny, slimy, snake bits and pieces! Now you want to let him sit alone in suffering till morning?! Patton started rubbing his arm uncomfortably as Remus stood up and began to yell but was stopped by Logan, who lifted his hand in a gesture for him to stop and stood up straight matching the angered side.

“I get that you are worried Remus, we all are, but if you storm up there in the state you are in now, it won’t lead to anything predictably good. I must ask you to calm down as your outbursts are not getting us anywhere, and is only proving my point to be the better option.” Logan said firmly as Remus growled and looked over at Patton who was sniffing looking away, still under his brother’s arm. Remus looked at Roman as he saw him sending challenging glare, a challenge he found tempting to take on.

“Well maybe I might just surprise you Logie. Maybe you won’t be right this time. Why don’t you all go to bed while I’ll go help my friend. This is a problem I can handle and I see no reason for you to stay if you are oh so tired. This isn’t your problem and last time I checked none of you believe Deceit is anything more than a slimy, slithering, lying, snake anyways so why would you care?” Remus glared at Logan, their eyes locked in a challenge as they stood there. Image after image came, oh how he wish them to be real. To just launch forward and take them all out, but his host was here. More than that, logic was there. His outburst will be short lived simply because logic could ground his strength. Even if he did get a hit on Logan, Dee’s snake was still on the side’s shoulder and if even a single scale is out of placed the chances of him being able to help his friend would plummet into out of place and a pit full of bloody corpse. Logan’s voice ripped him from his thoughts like an ice cold knife separating the meat off a child’s leg.

“This became our problem as soon as you came to us for help. Actually no, correction, as soon as Thomas was negatively affected during the day. We are now stepping in, and you will not do anything until we talk about this and make a plan in the morning. Do you understand me?” Logan’s eyes were stern and cold like an icy lake that could swallow anyone hold at anytime at any other time Remus would love these eyes, but they were only sparking more anger in him. Deceit’s snake simply curled around Logan’s neck a little bit in an act of restlessness as he lifted an eyebrow. Remus glared harder as he contemplated on whether he should take up the challenge or not. As Remus went to speak he found no words were coming out. With a growl he moved away and stood next to the wall by the hall and leaned against it.

“Alright now that it is past 10 pm and Thomas has to get back in order to sleep and have enough energy for tomorrow.” Almost on cue Thomas let out a loud yawn as he covered his mouth. Thomas’s eyes were heavy as they stared at Logan sleepily trying to pay attention. Remus let out a growl and looked away as Thomas flinched along with Virgil. “Thomas, why don’t you return and get ready for bed as we settle things here.” Thomas nodded sluggishly as he stood up, Roman let go of Patton as he stood up with their host and they both sunk out without another word.

“If he’s going to go to sleep, I have to be at the imagination to keep an eye on his dream.” Roman spoke up as he stood and looked at both Logan and Virgil as they nodded to him with Virgil made a noise of agreement. “Should Remus join me so he can help me or-”

“Lying is Deceit’s thing, Roman.” Remus cuts the prince off, “you don’t want me to help, you just want to keep an eye on me or some shit. I’m not easily as stupid to be tricked like a child being lured into the woods by a rapist murder who says the have fucking candy, brother.” Roman began to sputter and looked offended that he was so easily called out.

“Not a bad idea Roman but while your room would not affect him as much as the rest of ours will, it may be best for him to be grounded in my room for a while.” Logan spoke with his chin resting on his hand in thought. Remus went to protest but Logan continued. “You can’t be left alone and you are growing in power due to anxiety feeding your ideas.” Virgil looked over in shocked from being called out. “We will go visit Deceit again tomorrow, and he will be fine, but if we leave you alone and you still go check in on him I won’t be able to guarantee his well being.” Remus looked away and was glaring on the ground but slowly nodded his head begrudgingly. Well this is certainly going to be an interesting night indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise sleepover.

“Uh… Logan?” Logan lifted an eyebrow as he looked over to Virgil. He was just about walk over to an agitated, but defeated, Remus so they could go to his room for the night, but was stopped by the anxious side.

“Yes Virgil?” He asked curiously as he slightly turned towards Virgil.

“Did you forget that Deceit’s snake is still hanging off of you?” Logan looked confused before the realization made him look down to see Deceit’s albino ball python resting peacefully on his shoulders, he had completely forgotten about her as she made herself comfortable and rested her head down behind his neck. “I think it would be best if I brought her back to Deceit… I mean, I’m not questioning your judgment or anything, and I think you’re right, but I don’t trust him to be alone for long either.”

“I see why you don’t trust him but If he does do something how will a snake stop him?” Logan lifted an eyebrow looking back at Virgil.

“Ah… Well he wouldn’t leave her alone, especially with her cage destroyed. Plus she is quite smart, with a lot of sass.” Almost on cue the ball python lifted her head and seem to smirk. “She’s probably stop him… It’s better than if he was flat out alone, Logan.” 

Logan though for a second before nodding, Remus’s posture became tense as he watched. “Hmm, you may have a point Virgil. Alright.” Logan spoke softly as he carefully unwrapped the snake from his neck, as Remus’s glare intensified. 

“So, you’re just going to let Virgil go see Dee and not me?!” Remus snapped at Logan, and image of Dee crying in the corner of his room crept into his mind, but he shook his head violently to get rid of the image. Logan handed the snake off to Virgil who let her coil loosely around his arm. 

“Yes, simply because I know he’ll only drop her off while you may just run in without another thought.” Logan spoke sternly as Remus began to laugh, quietly at first, but then it grew into a loud deranged cackle. Virgil stepped back feeling threatened, he tried grabbing Logan as well and move him back, but Logan stood firm and unmoving. He looked right into Remus’s eyes as a tear crawled into his eyes that he wiped away like it was due to his laughter.

“Him? An anxious pile of horse crap, shat out simply because the fucking thing was scared shitless?!” Remus began to yell, Roman quickly grabbed Virgil and pulled him into his chest as Virgil covered his ears, the snake coiled tighter onto Virgil so she wouldn’t fall off and hissed as she was caught in the protective bear hug as well. Logan squinted his eyes a bit as he looked at Remus’s fury. “He will go there, drop the snake off and run! Doesn’t that sound like help? Deceit could be plucking each scale off, could be slitting his wrist, could be laying down in the bath of his own blood or- or-...” Remus tried to continue, but suddenly his hand that began to scratch his wrist was pulled away and he was pulled into a hug that stunned him as he tensed up like a corpse in Rigor Morris. He looked up to see Logan holding him as he looked straight ahead.

“Enough Remus, none of that will happen.” His voice was cold, exhaustion beginning to take effect on the logical side.

“How would you know? How would anyone know if we don’t check!” Remus yelled into Logan’s shoulder when he put his head down trying to block the many images that came and went. He tried to struggle out of Logan’s grasp yet every attempt felt weak. Logan let out a sigh as he shook his head and let out a big yawn. Virgil poked his head out of Roman’s protective hug and looked at the side he was raised with.

“You’re tired Remus. You know Deceit is strong, and has too much pride to let himself get into such a harmful mindset.” Logan spoke quietly as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

“I just want to see that he’s okay.” Remus spoke softly as he also let out his own yawn loudly.

“What if I take Remus with me?” Virgil spoke quietly as he left the strong hug, much to Roman’s displeasure. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep where you stand.” Logan looked over curiously.

“I understand your worries Virgil, though I still feel as though we shouldn’t try anything just yet.” Logan spoke softly.

“Then we won’t, we’ll just give him the snake, look him over and leave. Doesn’t have to be much, just to help Remus.” Virgil sounded a bit more confident, but still not quite sure, but he’s trying. Remus went to argue, but Virgil caught his eyes and he stopped with a glare.

“Fine, but make sure Remus comes back to my room for a rest, I believe my room may calm him along with grounding him.” Logan spoke calmly as he let go of Remus as the side sped over to Virgil’s side. Roman tensed up and stood ready at Remus’s approach, but eased up when Virgil put a comforting hand on the prince. As the two began making their way up the stairs, with Virgil wishing the others a good night as they began to sink out.

Remus was right behind Virgil as they were going up the stairs, at the top he noticed Deceit’s door wasn’t fully closed and they both could hear movement from inside. As they approached his door something thudded to the ground and a quiet curse can be heard from inside. Remus knocked on the door and it gave away to his hand as it slowly opened.

“Dee Dee?” Remus poked his head in to see Deceit was standing by his bed that was now upright as he looked over in shock, that was quickly covered to a soft expression as he looked back at his bed with a sigh.

“Yes, Remus?” Deceit asked as he picked up his blankets and brushed off some shards of glass before he place it on his bed in a pile. Remus went to step in but Virgil beat him to it, stepping in to look around. Deceit had managed to clean up the majority of his room, his bed was flipped back right next to a pile of his blankets and pillows, most of the shattered dreams laid on his table waiting for him to repair them, glass was swept into a pile in the corner of his room waiting to be taken care of. The only things that weren't touched yet was the holes in the wall, the vines that rested on the ground after being ripped off the wall, his nightstand still turned over on their sides with some of their content spread out on the floor, including some pictured Virgil didn’t look at long enough, as he looked over to the broken heat lamp laid next to his bed.

“Ah Virgil, what a very _unpleasant_ surprise. As you can see I’m quite_ free_ at the moment, is there something you need?” As he spoke, every word sounded like exhaustion was dragging it down, the s’s were the most notable. Though his posture was still proper and tense, and his eyes showed no sign of the desire to sleep. Deceit began to move to fix his nightstand as he placed the images back in and placed it up right picking up his alarm clock and small reading lamp to put back on top. He looked over at the other night stand, but Remus was already there throwing the pictures and books in as he stood it up right. Deceit said a quiet thanks as he threw his blankets and pillows on the bed Remus had rushed over and began to set up the bed in a comfy way as Deceit stepped back and sighed.

  
“Thank you again, Remus.” He started to sound a bit irritated, though his face showed no signs, in fact it showed almost nothing except for the smallest hint of exhaustion. Remus just smiled brightly as he got set to work.

“We- huh….” Virgil trailed as Deceit looked over and the corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly, as he began to slowly relax. “We brought your, uh, snake back…” Virgil held her up for him to see as he trailed off. Suddenly exhaustion was wiped from his face as he quickly came over and took her from the smaller side with a grateful smile.  
  
“Shit. Thank you Virgil. I was worried when I left her behind, she looked like she was getting attached with Logan and I wasn’t sure if I would get her back.” Deceit let out a quiet laugh as he quickly hugged her before placing her back around her neck as he pet her calmly. Though the other would just look at her and call her and albino due to her lighter colors, this was actually incorrect,the truth is she’s a ghost pastel ball python. He doesn’t understand why everyone else would confuse her for an albino because it was clear she has pigment in her scales they were just lighter. (Maybe because the writer suddenly realized she likes the idea of Deceit having a pastel instead of albino .3.) He let out a huff of laughter as he nuzzled her a little bit, till he was taken out of his thoughts by Remus.

Remus quickly began checking him over, circling around him, looking into his eyes, looking for any signs of distress that may be hiding away. He went to pull up Deceit’s sleeve but was stopped when Deceit grabbed his wrist. “Ah, _no_ need for that. What wrong? You’re acting quite _energetic_ and _reckless_.” He brought a hand up to wipe the tears off from Remus’s face that he didn’t even know were still there. Deceit spoke quietly as he looked into the other’s eyes. All Remus could see in them was concern he brought to his danger noodle’s eyes. Deceit was caught off guard when Remus suddenly wrapped his arms around him and had trapped him in a bear hug and started laughing.

“You fucking scare me like that again, I will squeeze you till all your organs come spilling out.” Remus spoke into Deceit’s chest as Deceit held his hands to the side before hugging back lightly, and hushing the side, quietly rubbing his back. Virgil had a chill run down his back at Remus's threat.

“I _fine_ Remus… We’re _all_ okay now…” Deceit whispered into Remus’s ear as the laughter turn wet. His own words tasted sweet in his own mouth. Lies that only he could hear, lies only he could taste, white lies that were needed for moments like these.

From the corner of his eyes Deceit began to see Virgil creeping closer cautiously. He moved one hand off of Remus and held it out for Virgil, who quietly joined the hug though compared to Remus, he was a bit slower as to not crush the snake that rested around Deceit’s shoulder. Virgil hid his face between Deceit’s neck and the snake that began to climb on his shoulders slowly as a comforting weight.

“I really _shouldn’t_ be cleaning my room right now.” Deceit spoke quietly, but let out a soft grunt as Remus’s hold became tighter, even Virgil moved in a little more. He let out a defeated sigh as he stood there letting himself be wrapped up in the warm group hug. “Fine… How about we lay down then, I _won’t_ clean more tomorrow, it’s late anyways.” _Worthless couldn’t even finish cleaning up your own mess. Hide. Runaway. Don’t get caught up in another trap!_

Deceit felt the two sides nod and Virgil left the hug carefully, taking the snake off himself carefully, than put his hands back in his pocket. Remus refused to let go, but did loosen his grip as they went to Deceit’s bed. Remus begrudgingly let go, but went right back to hugging him when Deceit was comfortably lying down on his back, Virgil soon followed on his other side. Despite that the bed looked like hard stone, when you lay down it softens to feel almost like a cloud. Even Virgil‘s insomniac eyelids became heavy as the comfort overtook him. Deceit pulled the blanket over them as memories just seem to began to flood in.

Virgil would come in some nights due to nightmares, or the fear of having one and would wake him up and shyly join Deceit in bed as Deceit calmed the small anxious side. Then Remus would come in later on, finding his mind was whirling and he wanted to share his ideas. He would see Virgil was asleep and just end up going to the other side of the bed, crawl in, and just start whispering to Deceit till he had no ideas left. Deceit would cherish these days, but now they were almost nonexistent, this being the first time in almost 18 years.

It had stopped when Virgil felt he was too old to go to him, when Remus had found himself just standing at the door rambling and making grand gestures, not even daring to enter as he woke Deceit up. Then one day Virgil left to join the light sides after a particularly bad disagreement, all cause by a stupid misunderstanding that could never be fixed. Then Remus doesn’t even care to go to him as the creative side just started to shout his ideas through the halls waking Deceit up during the late hours of the night with a massive groan, and he couldn't forget how Patton began coming over more and more when he was alone. Deceit let out a sigh as stopped himself before he could spiral even more, he snuggled into Virgil and Remus as their breathing evened out, telling him that both had drifted off. He closed his eyes, he felt warm, he felt comfortable, he felt loved even if he knew it wouldn’t last long, it would always end by morning and the hellish day would start all over again.

Deceit doesn’t even deserve this, not even for a single night. He has a job that he should be doing, he has things to do and he wasted too much of the day away, and he had affected his host in the process. Yet he couldn’t get himself to get up, or even to move as sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

Later that night Logan came to look for Remus and Virgil, as neither had come back. He was worried for the other sides, but it quickly vanished as he was welcomed with a scene of Virgil curled next to Deceit, who slept on his back as Remus was hugging him tightly. Laid across all of them was the ball python, who didn’t even move upon his entrance. All of them were resting peacefully if the peaceful snoring, and Remus’s deathly loud snoring, was anything to show for.

Logan let out a sigh as he shook his head, he looked over and assessed the room’s state. He looked around till a closed door with light shining underneath it caught his eye. He began walking over to it, and a look inside filled him with shock. He looked behind him when he heard movement and saw Deceit began to wake up. As soon as he did his eyes snapped to look at Logan letting out a loud gasp. Deceit tried to get up, but grunted as Remus’s hold on him grew tighter in his sleep, Virgil let out a noise of displeasure as he grabbed for Deceit. Even his precious snake seemed to be keeping him down with her weight as she laid across them all.

“D-don’t look in there! I- I swear I _can_ explain.” Deceit whispered loudly in desperation as he laid, stuck, in his own bed. Logan just shook his head and closed the door behind him and broke the handle off with a loud thud that, shockingly, didn’t wake the two sleeping sides as Deceit flinched and shrunk down. With a wave of his hand the hole where the handle used to be filled up and the door was stuck close.

“We’ll talk about it when you’ve rested…” Logan quietly spoke while he began to leave the room before pausing and looking at the shocked sides. “I thought Remus was just simply overthinking things, but it appears I will have to listen to him next time. I will see you in the morning.” 

'“Logan wait. It _isn’t_ what it seems, I _can_ explain. Listen!-” Deceit tried again and failed to get up.

“I’ll see you in the morning Deceit.” Logan repeated sternly. “Good night.” Deceit watched as Logan sank down and let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling with 2 snoring sides next to him and his snake that just coiled up on him. He was screwed, he was so very screwed. Any thought of a peaceful morning is wiped clean out of his mind as he just laid there. Sleep, came and took him away again as he tried to fight against it, yet it took him prisoner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting that wounded the snake.

He felt nothing. It was dark, and he was floating in water that didn’t seem to touch him. He heard nothing, but his steady breathing.

Deceit opened his eyes and was welcomed by exactly that. He sat up and saw nothing, but darkness. He was in shallow water, yet he didn’t exactly feel it. He frowned as he lifted up his hand and saw it wasn’t wet. It intrigued him, but he wasn’t worried.

A yellow glow caught his eyes, and when he looked up, he saw a two headed glowing snake slithering towards him. The water around the snake made way for the gorgeous beast as it moved closer. A thought in the back of Deceit's head told him how he should be afraid. He should be terrified by this giant snake. Yet he wasn’t scared, in fact he felt very calm. He was mesmerized by it’s slow travel towards him. Deceit looked up at the snake, that rose to look down at him, it was easily 25 feet long.

“How could you?” The left head hissed at him aggressively, shocking Deceit out of his hypnotic state. 

“You had one job!” The right head hissed at him as well. It’s head lowering, as Deceit flinched back in dismay. He felt it’s tail moving to wrap around his shoulders but he was frozen still.

“You upssset him again! You alwaysss do.” The left side hissed, dragging out it’s s’s. Deceit took notice that the head stayed father back, while unlike the right head, that was so close that it was only inches away from his face. Deceit tried to crawl backwards, but it felt like he was against a wall. So instead he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away to the left, baring his human side of his face towards the snake.

“You are uselessss!” The right head yelled in his ear, voice sounded so familiar, yet he couldn’t focus on who it was. The tail lifted Deceit off the ground to make him stand, then lifted him off the ground pressing him against the wall. His feet dangled helplessly below him. Strangely, the tail no longer felt like a scaly tail, but instead, it felt like two strong hands holding him against the wall painfully.

“Usselessss. They’d be happier without you.” The left head hissed again, sounding almost like a thought.

“All you do is hurt them, the leasst you can do is.- Hey! Look at me when I talk to you!” Deceit slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the side that held him against the wall. The two headed glowing snake, and darkness are long gone. Instead they were in the Light side’s kitchen. Patton glared at him, while holding the deceitful side against the wall. Pain was coming from his shoulders and the back of his head, but they felt numb. Liquid matted the back of his hair, that was clear to see as his hat had fallen off somewhere during their interaction.

“You’re always messing up, Thomas is a wonderful person! Yet you somehow manage to form! I swear one of these days, Thomas will see how you were never needed, and the subconscious will just take you back as you fade away. Never to be seen again!” Patton was yelling loudly, and Deceit was sure the other sides could hear, but they would never come. 

“And you know what?” Patton continued on much more quietly. “That will be the happiest day of my life. My family will be safe from your slimy scales, and Thomas will see how great of a person he is! They all will be happier!” Patton’s voice kept getting louder and louder, almost cracking a couple of times. Deceit couldn’t do anything, but stare in shock, not saying anything, not moving, and not even breathing as he held it in. He couldn’t look Patton in the eyes, so instead he just stared down at the other’s moving mouth.

Finally Patton threw him to the ground as he took a step away turning his back to the side. “Now get out of sight you filthy snake.” Deceit let out a grunt as he landed, barely able to catch himself. He let out a gasp as he finally began to breathe again. “Oh, stop being dramatic, you did this to yourself.” Patton looked over his shoulder at Deceit, and if Deceit had looked he could have probably seen the red glowing eyes, or the light glossing look the eyes help. But he couldn’t, so he began to slowly get up from the ground, putting his hand on the back of his head, his eyes wide open. “What are you doing? I said, ‘Get out!”’ Patton roared at him.

Deceit’s eyes shot opened as he sat up, gasping for air. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds are still fresh.

Deceit gasped as his eyes opened and he sat up, the action causing a light pressure that was on his chest to roll off to his lap with a surprised hiss. His breathing picked up when he found he couldn’t move his arms, and when he struggled the restraints only tighten. A loud snore made him look down as he saw the one retraining his arms was just the cuddle monster, that goes by the name of Remus. He let out a soft sigh and instantly relaxed in the hold.

The dark creativity had always been on the clingy side, even when he first formed. It could be mistaken as him just not being able to understand personal space, but he always felt better clinging to someone. A coping mechanism to being split from his brother, missing something, but not knowing what. Not that Deceit mind it much, due to the side being the equivalent to a walking furnace. The warmth was almost too tempting to return to his warm sleep, but he could still feel his nightmare threatening to return, despite what his room was trying to tell him.

With a soft sigh, Deceit looked at his lap that held a still very confused, sleepy, snake that was thrown off of his chest. When Deceit made eye contact with her, she let out an angry hiss for being woken up. “I’m  _ not _ sorry, Kaa, I  _ did _ mean to wake you up.” He gave her a soft smile to show her that he was okay, acting as though the dream never happened. She wasn’t convinced as she tilted her head and flicked her tongue at him, an action that told Deceit that she was worried.

“There’s  _ always _ a way to get past your careful eyes, huh?” He let out a soft chuckle as he freed one of his arms to pet her just as softly. “ _ Just _ a nightmare,  _ nothing _ to worry about.” She let out a hiss, seeming to recognize his lie, but he took no notice as he let out a soft chuckle.

A slight shift on his right had him looking over towards another sleeping side that was curled up next to him, completely hidden under the blankets. He knew it was Virgil as soon as the side began to grumble incoherently in his sleep, but didn’t wake up, as he just curled more into the side of his former protector before going back to snoring peacefully.

It was rare to see the anxious side with such relaxed body language nowadays, especially after their fight. He wasn’t sure he’d ever see it again, till now. A grimace corrupted his smile as he felt his eyes sting just thinking about their whole fight. It was brutal. While Virgil had hurt him badly, it was only because Deceit had gone and messed up their relationship. Every word Virgil had said was valid, everything he did as well. Deceit had been the one to mess up everything, and he continues to every single day.

Deceit tilted his head back as he took several deep breaths with his eyes close, and when he looked back, he saw his still concerned snake, looking at him with patience. He chuckled as he even felt his room try to comfort him with honey sweet lies, that were nothing but white noise to him at this point.

“I think I'm going to be  _ able  _ to go back to sleep. How about you girl?” When he sees Kaa shake her head in agreement with him, he let out another breathy laugh, that he soon regretted. Deceit winced, as Remus’s grip got tighter and he squished his face into Deceit’s side. He let out a soft groan in pain, but forced himself to relax into Remus’s grip and waited till the creative side also relaxed his hold slowly.

Deceit took that as his chance to snake (hah) out of the death trap carefully. He looked at his two boys laying close to each other, as he let Kaa take her perch on his shoulder. Moving to the right side of the bed, he pulled the blanket up more to cover them so they wouldn’t get cold. With a slight chuckle. Deceit noticed how Remus inched closer to Virgil, as his recent victim had escaped him. From past experience, he knew soon Virgil would be the next prey for the cuddle beast.

Deceit turned off his alarm clock that was set to wake him at 6 am, but read that it was 5 am, no point in waking these two sooner than needed. After looking at the two sides once more, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving the two, to peaceful dream in the room with a slight yellow glow.

  
  


A content sigh escapes the anxious side as he was surrounded by a comforting warmth and strong arms. Virgil snuggled more into the chest that reminded him of the princely side. He held a soft smile as he felt them exhale a warm breath into his messy hair, enjoying the warmth.

He was brought out of his sleep-like state when his eyes shot open in alarm, due to the thunder-like snore. When he looked up, he was never in the arms of the Prince, but rather his brother, the Duke.

With a jolt from the smaller side, Remus hugged Virgil with a tighter grip and mumbled something about how he wasn't going to escape. Virgil didn’t listen as he began to struggle to get out of the trap.

“Remus! Let go!” Virgil shouted in alarm as he struggled to escape. The duke only held tighter as he was grumbling complaints about being woken up. When Virgil saw he was making no progress as breathing became harder to do, he slapped Remus across the face, only to be greeted by a soft pleasure filled moan.

Remus’s grip loosen to finally let the anxious side go, who jumped out of the bed in an instant. With a sleepy chuckle, Remus moved his hand to feel the red hand mark on his face, as he looked at Virgil with a seductive, yet sleepy look. “Oh, I just love it when you get feisty. Do it again!” Remus said with a purr, stretching out taking over the whole bed.

Virgil glared at the duke before looking around the room. Memories of last night came flooding back in as he looked at the semi messy room, yet he didn’t see who he was looking for. “Where’s the snake?” Virgil asked mainly himself, but the duke let out a scoff toward the nickname

but the duke heard him and looked around sleepily, fighting the want to close his eyes when he heard whispers from the room, promising his dream will return if he just closed his eyes again.

“Double-Dee? Probably just got up early again. He has always done that, don’t you remember, Virgey?” Remus rolled over to face away from the edgy nightmare, that still looked like an edgy mess.

“Yeah, you’re probably right…” Virgil began to make way towards the door when both sides, tensed up. Deceit could be heard from downstairs screaming at someone. Deceit rarely yelled let alone scream, even when Remus got on his nerves.

Though both sides couldn’t hear exactly what he was yelling about or to whom. They could only tell that he was mad. Virgil ran out of the room and towards the stairs quietly. “Get the fuck out. I’m not joking, or hesitating. I said get the fuck out! Out of my home! Out of my life! Out of Thomas!”

When Virgil looked down the stairs, he could see Deceit screaming at a surprised Logan. Deceit took a threatening step forward, bearing his fangs, sending flashbacks to his own fights with the lying side. Memories after memories, they sent him into action as he stood in front of Logan, facing Deceit.

Deceit froze as he looked at Virgil, who was glaring at him defensively. “Don’t yell at him like that!” Virgil’s voice was threatening to double, like how it does when he gets anxious, when he needs to be heard. “You have no rights!”

“Virgil.” Logan spoke softly from behind him, no louder than a whisper. Deceit clenched his fist, teeth making a grinding noise as he fought off tears no one noticed yet. 

“I come back, worried sick for you, yet all you have been doing is yelling or insulting my family!” Virgil spat angrily at the snake side, who looked at the angered side with a face of mixed, confusing, emotions. 

Thunder footsteps came plowing down the steps, a stark contrast to how Virgil flew down the stairs with little to no noise. Remus came in front of Deceit, facing Virgil, the hair on the back of his neck raised. “‘How dare he?’ How dare you?! You know Deceit for how long, and you still can’t tell when he’s hurting? I bet ya that Logan started it, probably poured salt into a fresh bloody wound”

“Don’t go accusing him, he has done nothing but try and help you- you sad excuse of sides!” Virgil shouted at Remus, eyes glowing a bright purple.

Remus’s eyes flared a bright, threatening green, as he opened his mouth to shout back, but stopped as his hand was slammed over his mouth and he was thrown up the stairs. “I think it’s best for you both to head back up to the light sides. Won’t want to be corrupted by us ‘sad excuses,’ right?” Deceit stood up straight, to tower the smaller side.

“Wait, no. Deceit-”

“Gladly!” Before Logan could finish his sentence, Virgil cut him off and grabbed his hand, sinking out, dragging Logan with him. Deceit stood there huffing as he looked at the spot they had left from. Remus let out a scream as he stormed to his room to release his new found anger. It’s not even 6:30 in the morning and this day has already proven to be worse than the last. 

With a final sigh, Deceit walked over to the front door that leads to the subconscious that the Darkside’s house resides in. Without a second thought, Deceit walked into the thick fog that led to his job. Deceit had neglected the place for two days and there was going to be a lot of work piled up waiting for him already.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil sat down for tea.

Virgil and Logan appeared back in the Light Side’s living room. The sudden transportation, without rising up, seemed to dissociate Logan a little, but it definitely didn’t dull his bewilderment towards Virgil’s actions.

Logan fixed his glasses and looked over to Virgil simultaniasly. The anxious side seemed to deflate a little and sat on the edge of the couch heavily. Logan recomposed himself before walking to be more in front of Virgil, and proceeded to cross his arms. “Care to explain what that was about, Virgil?”

“Explain?” Virgil’s head snapped up to look at the logical side, yet his glare didn’t seem focused, his hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was shaking just ever so slightly. “What do you mean ‘explain’?” 

Logan’s eyes narrowed the tiniest amount as Virgil took a shaken breath before continuing with a more stern and steady glare. “I got us out of there before that- that  _ snake _ could do anything to hurt you, Logan!”

“His ball python was nothing to worry abou-”

“Not the actual snake, Logan! I’m talking about Deceit.” Logan’s mouth made a slight ‘o’ shape before being completely erased after realizing his mistake.

“In that case, I still had the situation completely under contr-.”

“You don’t know him like I do, Logan.” The logical side let out a breath of aggravation after getting cut off yet again. A sign of aggravation that went unnoticed, along with some speckles of orange appearing in Logan’s eyes as Virgil continued. “The shine in his snake eye! The way he was threatening you with his fangs! Those weren’t signs of him calming down. They were just like our last-..” Virgil let out a shuttered breath as he trailed off.

“Just like what?” Logan pressed with a tone that was lanced with his numb anger. Logan even flinched at his own tone, and looking at Virgil, it seemed the foggy look in his eyes only increased as he looked down. The small tremors seemed to increase as well. Taking a much softer, neutral tone he tried again. “Just like your last, what, Virgil?”

“Just like our last fight, okay?!” Virgil’s sudden increase of volume caused the logical side to take a step back in surprise. As Virgil began trying to calm himself down, Logan had to take a moment before jumping into action to calm down the anxious side. 

“Virgil?” Logan crouched down to be at eye level of Logan, but Virgil didn’t look up. “Can you hear me?” With a slight nod from the other side, Logan continued. “Can you find 5 things in this room and list them?”

Logan walked through the grounding exercise with Virgil, then proceeded to have Virgil do some breathing exercise. They continued till Virgil was able to breathe properly unprompted, and was able to look at Logan with clear, focused eyes. When they had stopped, Logan got up to make tea and Virgil migrated from the couch to sit on the kitchen counter, much to Logan’s disapproval as he kept offering him a seat at the counter instead of on it. When Logan let out a begrudged sigh, and gave up trying to get the anxious side off the counter, and Virgil started fidgeting. 

“Logan?” 

“Yes, Virgil?”

“What were you even doing? I mean why were you even in the Dark Sides’ mindspace?” The question was very timid and Logan was silent for a second as he poured the boil water into the mugs with tea bags.

“Well… I had some matters to talk about with him, about his health.” Logan picked up both mugs and walked over to Virgil, handing him his black mug with a light purple spider web pattern, leaving himself with a space themed mug with the constellations. “I must admit, while I was the one to anger him, I still don’t think I understand how…” 

Virgil smelled the tea to ground himself a little bit as he looked up at Logan. “What happened?”

Logan looked down at his tea as he scrunched up his eyes in thought, picking his words wisely. “When I had entered through the front door, I believed he was taking a shower as I heard the shower running. So I waited. When he came out I began talking to him. While I did understand he was annoyed when I was talking with him, but I’m still unaware of what I could have said to get him as angry as he was.” Logan looked back up at Virgil, as now Virgil seemed to be thought.

“Uh… I think I can name some ways of how you got him angry, but none of them explain why he was screaming like that though…” Virgil started to bite his bottom lip, though he stopped when he felt Logan nudge his tea a little, prompting him to take a small sip before realizing something. “Wait. If you could hear the water running, that would be from the guest bathroom down here. Why wasn’t he using his own shower in his room?”

Logan froze in the middle of taking a sip from his tea for a split second. He might as well be a deer in headlights as he tried to figure out what to say. He lowered his mug as he began forming his words. “Well… As I said before, I had to talk to him about his health.”

“Heath? How does that explain why he couldn’t use his bathroom?” Virgil looked at Logan as his panic grew from Logan’s reluctance to answer him directly.

“Well, I was going to wait till when we were in a group to talk about his health, but it would appear that he took up a very unhealthy coping mechanism where I had to seal off his bathroom for his own good. That would also be the reason for my appearance this early so I could talk to him before anything else could happen.” Logan refused to look at Virgil as he began to explain. He didn’t need to look at the anxious side to know how the side was shaking.

“You let me drag us away when he could be a danger to himself right now?!” Virgil jumped off the counter as he shouted, causing Logan to flinch from the volume. 

Logan raised an eyebrow as he looked at Virgil unimpressed. “‘Let’ isn’t the word I would use.” Virgil cringed at the matching unimpressed tone, but only looked down as Logan walked over to the sink taking the last gulps of tea, before setting the mug into the sink. 

“Right… I didn’t leave much room for arguing did I?” Virgil fiddled with his own mug as he spoke quietly.

“There’s no point dwelling on it. You had a slight flashback to your previous fights, and as anxiety you took action in fight or flight. You worked to get out of a situation you deemed as dangerous without all known knowledge. While that’s not ideal for our situation, it is flattering to know that you would come to help me in time of need.” Logan spoke smoothly as he turned back around. “Now, I’m still confused as to why Deceit reacted the way he did when he was talking with me, if you would like to, metaphorically, ‘shine the light on the situation’ for me.”

“Oh right. Huh… Deceit doesn’t like his secrets to be pointed out. I guess that he would feel cornered when you brought it up, or like you had ripped it away from him. He’s very defensive when it comes to that kind of stuff, sometimes violent.” Virgil rubbed his shoulder looking away, taking a sip of his tea, trying to do something to ease his anxiety.

“Hm… I guess I didn’t think of it that way. Well, I’ll try to keep that in mind, but in the meantime we should try to go and find him. Even if he is the embodiment of self-preservation, I don’t like the idea of leaving him alone when he has already shown interest in self-harm.” Logan fixed his tie as he went to stand by the entrance of the kitchen.

“Oh! Yeah, right, you’re right.” Chugging the rest of his tea, as he walked over to the sink, he placed his mug next to Logan’s and went over to the nerdy Side. They were just about to sink out when the sound of footsteps in the hall had them freeze and look up. Logan looked on in curiosity, Virgil was shocked for a split second before looking at the oven to see the time was 7:05 a.m. Patton is normally up earlier but it’s not completely uncommon for him to wake up a little later. 

“Oh good morning you two, you’re up early aren’t yeah?” Patton came down the stairs, and Virgil and Logan both returned their own smiles and greeting. “Well, I’m going to start up breakfast, if you guys wanted to wait on the couch.-”

“Ah, I’m sorry Patton, Virgil and I are going to be busy. We have to go talk to Deceit and Remus on their side of the mindspace.” Patton made a shock face but then nodded his head and looked them up with a smile.

“Ah well why don’t you have them come over as well! The more the merrier.” The smile Patton held seemed to have an underlying tension that Virgil took note of Though the orange gleam in his eye went unnoticed by the other two sides.

“I don’t think that we’ll make it in time. Why don’t you store some for later, and I’ll mention it to them when I can. Thank you though Patton.” Patton’s smile seemed to get more tense, but he just happily looked at Logan and nodded.

“Oh, alright, well just make sure you all eat something soon then. Let me know when you guys get back and I’ll reheat up the food for you then.” Patton turned away from the two sides as they said their farewells as they sunk out. Virgil couldn’t shake that feeling of something was not right while they were talking with Patton, and now that they rose into the Dark Side's living room that something was definitely up with Patton, even if he just can’t place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea time, time for tea!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of questions.

The Dark Side’s living room was dark and empty. Virgil was going to mention the feeling, but Logan just proceeded to go up the stairs, with Virgil following right after. On the top of the stairs, they began walking over to the open door of Deceit’s room and looked in to find it left untouched since Remus and Virgil had left it.

Taking a step in, Virgil now noticed a snake hiding in the corner of the room, going over and picking her up, he found it to be Deceit’s. She let out a hiss for being touched, but otherwise welcomed the warmth of Virgil’s hand. “What are you doing up here, sassy girl?”

“I believe, when I was talking to Deceit earlier, he had set her down on the kitchen counter. She must have came here for warmth, and yet, because the door is open it proceeded to let out all of the moisture and the heat.” Logan spoke before stepping back out into the hallway and walked over to Remus’ door. 

Virgil quietly let her onto his shoulder, under his hoodie, as he nodded in agreement. She was colder than what she normally was, and it sent a shiver down his back, but he still let her curl up in his warmth. 

Virgil joined Logan at Remus’ door and hid behind Logan as they both heard various noises from behind the closed door. Someone screamed and there was a tearing noise as the muffled scream grew quiet, followed by an evil cackle. It was soon interrupted as they could hear Remus talking to himself. Virgil was beginning to think that this was a stupid idea, but both Remus’ ramble and Virgil’s thoughts were cut off by 3 prosise knocks from the tall man next to him.

Virgil didn’t even get the chance to panic before the door swung open, and Remus was in Logan’s face in the matter of seconds. “Oh hey dork! Finally coming over to take me up on my offers?” Logan didn’t even flinch as he fixed his glasses, just looking on with a neutral face.

“Salutations, Remus. No, not this time. We have come to ask you a question, are you busy? 

“Aww pooy…” Remus deflated a little. “Nah, I’m not busy, what's up nerdy wolverine?”

Just as Logan was about to respond, Remus suddenly jumped up as he whipped back into his room and disappeared inside. “Oh! Is it possible to die from loneliness? Probably wouldn’t be as gruesome as some deaths, but I heard loneliness can drive people insane! You know isolation in prisons is actually a torture method? Oh! What if someone got so desperate that to end it they just start bashing their own head against the wall till their brain splatters out and the only way they’ll stop is by first going unconscious, but then probably bleed out! Now that would be messy to clean up? I got to set that idea up later and test it out!”

Remus dumped one of his draws from his wrecked desk, that was covered in what they hoped was splattered paint, papers, what was hopefully ink, and pens. He grabbed papers from the dumped draws and another pen of red ink as he scribbled his idea down as he was rambling. 

Virgil flinched back as he pictured Remus’ ideas, but Logan’s worry for the snake-like side only grew. If Logan’s hypothesis is right, then they should find Deceit as swiftly as they can. Clearing the throat Logan spoke up, “Remus. My question?” His tone was stern, almost forceful, and Remus stopped writing and quickly looked over at Logan till he remembered what Logan was talking about.

“Oh! Right! Got distracted again! These ideas have just been coming and coming, and while they’re delivery isn’t pleasant, they are just so good!” Remus giggled to himself, and Virgil can just feel how forceful it sounded. He’ll have to ask the trashcan what he meant by that later.

“Remus! Do you know where Deceit is at this moment?” Logan yelled over Remus’ giggle to gain the other’s attention. It shocked Remus when he heard the normally calm side raise his voice like that at him, but regained himself as he thought.

“Double Dee? Isn't he in his room?”

“We wouldn’t be asking you if he was.” Virgil finally spoke up as he looked from behind Logan still, the weight of the ball python providing a comforting weight. He quickly hid himself back behind Logan, though when he saw Remus finally look at him. He was surprised when Remus’ reaction at seeing the emo side was to push by both of them to head down the stairs.

“Subconscious! He’s probably working, like a workaholic who’s working himself to death, bloody fingers, sunken in eyes, and everything! Come on I’ll lead us to him!” Remus was already at the bottom of the stairs when Logan finally started to follow him, speed walking a bit as he tried catching up, Virgil being right behind him.

“Why don’t we just summon him? Or ‘sink out’ to him?” Logan asked as he caught up to Remus at the front door that was only five paces away from the conscious, and five paces in the subconscious. “Wouldn’t that be a faster method?”

“Doing that to get to the shallow part of the subconscious may be easy, but the more you go in it just kind of stops working. Dee said something about how the deeper parts of the subconscious messed with it or something, I don’t really know, I got bored.” Remus walked out in confidence, but Logan noticed Virgil was put more on edge when he closed the door of a dark replica of Thomas’ house. He filed that information away as Remus continued. 

“Alright stay close! Me and Dee are the only one able to travel through the maze without getting lost. Oh! Actually that gives us the perfect opportunity to test out my idea!” Remus was starting to lose focus as he talked. They walked behind the house to see the giant walls of the maze, and Remus led them through the only visible entrance.

The walls towered over them, and there were no visible signs of a roof, only a dark kind of fog. Logan noticed how Virgil clung to him as he walked, and how Remus walked with such confidence and ease, letting his feet guide him. “What do you mean that only you two can navigate this maze?”

“Ah well you see,” Remus took a sudden right turn from a new hallway that Logan was unaware was there. “The maze likes to switch up it’s hall sometimes, and if you aren’t careful a wall can close in on you and you go ‘SQUISH’. I’m pretty sure that's another feature added by our dearest double dick.” Logan quickly looked behind him as a different entrance to a different hallway slammed shut.

“Oh. What causes you two to be able to navigate it?” Logan was now actually getting curious, but he was noticing how he was quickly losing Remus’ attention as the other side was looking around with a smile.

“Dee says it’s because our work is normally done in here so we were formed to be able to navigate it, but I still say it’s the compass I ate when Thomas was five!” Remus did a little jump as he kept walking.

Their travels were just like that. Logan would ask some questions about the maze, and Remus would relay information he heard Dee say. Sometimes he would yell out some darker ideas or scenarios, and while Virgil seemed to make his discomfort known. Logan, on the other hand, would just nod along and humor his ideas by correcting them, making them even more gruesome, or would answer some of his darker questions like they were any others.

As they were walking though, Remus had walked up to some of the tinier cracks, and would mumble about ‘how sloppy’ they were, but otherwise did nothing about it. One of the halls they didn’t turn down, Logan saw a giant crack that must have been 10 feet long, and when Logan was about to turn into the hallway to look closer, he was pulled roughly away by Remus.

“Ah! Yeah! Don’t touch that. I don’t know which rooms we are by, but that is not something you want to touch and, or be near. Scoot scoot. Get back, Dee would tear me up into a sushi bite for dinner if I let you guys near it! Now that I think about it, it wouldn’t be that bad.” He laughed to himself as he pushed Logan and Virgil a few paces away, and while Virgil hissed at him for touching them he just went into the hallway, grabbing a role of yellow tape and fumbled with it as he tried to get the end of it up, and pulling it off it turned to a yellow glowing snake head. “Hell, I’ve done it before, and it’s actually not that bad! Just like an octopus in sushi!”

Logan watched in fascination as Remus rolled out the tape that seemed to take a snake like form, much like the ones he had seen Deceit summon in the past. Once the snake was on the crack smoothly, it sunk in and disappeared, leaving a clean wall. “What was that?”

“That was possession. Any ghost can do that in less than one lesson.” Remus replied with a giant ass eating grin, but rolled his eyes at Logan’s confusion. “Musical quote. Forget it nerd.” Remus just stashed the tape somewhere on his person and continued, but not before asking another question without even thinking. 

“If you faded out of existence, do you think anyone would care?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Grumpy Snake appeared!

“If you faded out of existence, do you think anyone would care?”

This question was plaguing Deceit’s mind as it stared into the dark fog of the Unconscious. Where every side was formed, and where you were returned if you were to fade. If any side fell victim to the dark fog, and they were deemed to still be needed a new form would take their place eventually, but no side had ever come back as themselves. Well no side that Thomas, or any other sides would know of anyways.

Deceit was ripped out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and pull the both of them away violently from the hazy borders. In an instant his own preservation kicked in as he turned around and struck whoever held him, following through, he ran behind the figure and knocked out their legs and quickly Deceit went down with the other as he grabbed their arms and pinned them behind the other’s back.

Looking down, he suddenly recognized the black uniform of the duke that began to chuckle from his restrained position. “If you wanted me Dee, you could have just said so. I mean it’s kind of sinful to do it with your son, but I don't mind.~”

Deceit made a noise of disgust as he got off the trash man, that now laid on the floor seductively. “Most  _ definitely _ . Please  _ do _ think about it some more.” Deceit dusted off his outfit, and fixed it as he glared down at the duke. “What have I said about sneaking up on me while I work?”

“To do it!” Remus’s smile was so childish, and if Deceit wasn’t so used to this kind of bull crap, he would have let the smile slip out from behind his scowl. 

“And that means?”

“Don’t do it? But snaky~ I didn’t sneak this time!” Remus rolled onto his back and threw his legs up and launched himself, to stand in front of the deceitful trait with 5 inches in between them. The trait doesn’t really know about personal space.

“Remus would be telling the truth.” Deceit looked over his shoulder to see Logan catching up with a slight jog, Virgil just being a few paces behind. “He had began running about one minute and 45 seconds before getting to you, yelling all the while.”

“Oh  _ great. _ Everyone’s  _ favorite _ side, and what do I owe the  _ pleasure _ for this meetup?” The comment seemed to get the desired effects of Remus’ giggles, and Logan also seemed to be set back by the pure amount of sarcasm. Both outcomes made Deceit smirk in satisfaction at the double win. 

“That’s not funny.” Virgil’s glare seemed to capture Deceit’s for only a few seconds before he remembered just who he was talking to, and the anxious side seemed to hunch over a little bit. ”It just mean and is petty.”

“Oh? Coming from the one who also made that joke way back when you were a part of our family?” With a tone of innocent, Deceit held a hand to rest over his mouth with a worried look on his face before he smirked evilly,

“I was a kid.” Virgil growled in hostility.

“Oh do  _ keep _ getting worked up. I  _ wasn’t _ just messing with you.” Deceit rolled his eyes to hide the hurt in them as he turned away. “Well? Is my question going to be answered or not? Because if you don’t need me I  _ don’t  _ have work to do.”

“Oh yeah! We’re here for…” Remus seemed to trail off with a confused look before shrugging. “Logan asked where you were, that’s how I joined the kick ass adventure party! Even covered this giant crack in one of the hallways, ha! Get it like butt crack?”

Deceit didn’t even turn around to look at Logan as he spoke up. “At first I was required to see you because I felt you could be a danger to yourself.” Deceit scoffed, but Logan continued, “but now I believe that won’t be enough, and I think it's essential to have an ‘emergency family’ meeting, as Patton would have put it, with the other sides.”

Deceit let out a growl noise under his breath as he began walking to another hallway. “I agree with Logan.” Virgil spoke up as well, like it was going to have Deceit stop, and it most  _ definitely _ didn’t work in the slightest. Deceit  _ didn’t _ pause for a split second, and if you were to tell him he did, he would deny it till his grave.

“Dee.” Remus’ voice however did make him pause, looking over his shoulder, only to look at Remus. “I don’t really know what they’re talking about, not that I ever do half of the time!” The cheeky ass grin was enough for Dee to turn slightly, to give the other more of his attention. “But maybe it is time that you talk, don’t think I didn’t notice your sunken eyes. They almost match a dead person, and I should know! The amount of dead people I see is a lot! Like more than ten filled cemeteries worth!” 

Deceit looked off towards the ground in front of him before letting out a huff and turned away again. “Maybe later. I  _ don’t _ have work to do and Thomas comes  _ last _ .-”

“Well, I did give you a chance, Double Dee.” There was a snap as both of Deceit’s hands were bound together in front of him by grimy handcuffs. Even before Deceit could make a noise of his confusion he was lifted off the ground and was thrown over Remus’s shoulder like a body bag with a king cobra in it. 

Deceit should have expected this. This was a very ‘Remusy’ thing to do, and he just happened to not have his guard up. If he did, he could have dodged, or just run, or even fight off the duke, but no. He didn’t and now here he was. Trapped.

“REMUS! Put me down!” Deceit practically screeched as he fought the side, causing Remus to struggle on keeping a hold. When Remus found a good grip, and Deceit was having a harder time of struggling, Remus began to walk by the other sides with a cheeky ass eating grin.

“Come on chicken shits! We got our snake order, now that I think about it… Have I ever eaten snake before? Wonder if it tastes like a dragon.” Remus winked the other sides before just walking down a new hallway that had formed. Both logical and anxious sides looked at him in bewilderment, before shaking out of it when Remus called back to them. “Hurry up before the Subconscious eats you alive! Then you can forget being called chicken shits because you’ll be more like chickens, and become dinner!”

After 10 minutes of struggling, and cursing the Duke out, Deceit gave up and began to dangle, still silently cursing out all of the side around. Specially glaring at Anxiety that hid behind Logic. “I still can’t seem to wrap my head around you.”

The quiet hiss, that wasn’t a curse, seemed to cause Remus to pause whatever gross topic he was talking about, as he looked a bit over his shoulder. “Hm? What was that snaky?”

“I said,  _ you are insufferable! _ ” The suddenly loud volume seemed to have scared Anxiety as he let out a defensive hiss, but still hiding behind Logic. 

“Aw love yeah too Sir Grumpy Asshole!” The reply was so cheerful that Deceit just hit his face on Remus’ back as the other side just giggled. “Though I tuned out your insults a while ago, what is it you actually said?”

“If I really wanted you to hear it I would have spoken  _ softer _ , now wouldn’t I?” Remus just chuckled as they were exiting the maze, and began to walk closer to the dark side’s mind palace.

“Yeah fair point, but now I’m curious.~” Remus did a little wiggle, but continued walking along.

“He said he was confused about me.” Virgil, finally spoke up from behind Logan, as Deceit smirked.

“Ah, as  _ deaf _ and  _ oblivious _ as ever I see.” Logan and Remus looked at Deceit with curiosity as Virgil just seemed to get more defensive. “I mean seriously, you hate me one moment then love me the next. Wouldn’t anyone be confused, and assume you’re bipolar? Or better yet-.”

“Don’t.”

“What I was just going to say-”

“ **Don’t!** ”

“_Paranoid_.” Deceit had a grin that looked like he just trapped his prey, yet everyone was shocked by Remus’ sudden stop in motion. Deceit looked back in agitation, but was shocked as he was thrown off of the other’s shoulder.**  
** “Don't act like you mean that.” Remus spoke sternly, but he was still smiling. “You never do mean those words.” The Duke bent down and put his hand under Deceit’s chin with his thumb resting right under the other’s lip. “Your serpent tongue just can’t seem to help it, can he daddy? Wink.” 

Deceit starred with a wide eyed glare before he knocked the other’s hand away. “I  _ don’t _ recall we said that I was the ‘wine mom’.” 

“Yeah, but daddy just sounds kinkier.” Remus let out a giggle, but his hand gripped the serpent's arm, hard. “Now stop pushing us away, and just let the kids help this time. Don’t want to leave us as orphans.”

“I wouldn’t be an orphan, I have Patton.” Virgil spoke up, seemingly offended by just the thought of being the son of Deceit. He didn’t even see the lying side look away till Remus pulled Deceit’s face back to him.

“Ah forget him, we both know that he would just sit by your grave playing whatever emo-shit he still listens to, crying his feelings out till he dies of dehydration.” Remus chuckled at the hiss from Virgil, but frowned when Deceit scowled at him, removing his hand before the snake decided to bite it off. Though now he wonders what it would feel like. Deceit doesn’t have sharp enough teeth, except for his fangs, and wou-. Oh shit. Right this is about Deceit, not his curiosity. Though he did mark it down as an experiment for later.

“Snakey?” Deceit looks at Remus through the side of his eyes, not turning his head yet. “Remember that time when I was locked in my room days on end and you just so happened to bust in when I was taking a literal bloodbath with my own blood?”

Deceit looked off to the side, eyes more narrow, thinking of the  _ delightful _ experience. “Remember how you felt?”

“What does that have to do with anything? This is the  _ same _ .” Deceit hissed as he tried moving his arm away from the tight, but grounding, grip of Remus.

“Yep! It would be different, because the children this time get to see their fatherly figure dead.” Deceit shook his head as his other hand grabbed Remus’ and tried to pry him off.

“That  **won’t** happen.” A truth that he wants to believe, but one he can’t deep down, it always had a taste that was too similar to vomit. It seemed to make Remus grin though.

“You’re right. Because you are going to reach out and take our goddamn help. You can either take it willingly, or with me shoving it down your fucking throat till you understand.” Remus lets go of Deceit’s arm and stands up, offering Deceit a hand. “Which one will it be snakey?~”

Deceit looked at the other’s hand for a little bit before hissing and taking the outstretched hand, expecting to be helped up like normal. Yeah, he rethought that when he remembered who’s hand he accepted. Instead of just standing up, Remus pulled him up then picked him up bridal style in an instant. 

Deceit yelped, but instead of fighting the other side, he melted into the warmth that surrounded him. With a content sigh, his eyes closed slightly, giving into the warmth. “You’re still  _ insufferable _ .”

“Love ya too, ma.” Remus hugged Deceit closer, then looked up at the other two Light sides. “Let’s get to the light sides, before he melts into a puddle.” With a wink, Remus sunk with the other two sides following suit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine at the breakfast table.

Remus rose up with Deceit in his arms, and the others behind him.

“Why did we rise up at the front door instead of going inside?” Logan asked monotonic as he raised an eyebrow at the other in question.

“Did you want to deal with the wrath of Dee Dee when Patton and Roman sees him like this? Because if that’s the case then lets go-”

“No. I see your point. Thank you, Remus.” Logan cut off the side that still held a content Deceit, as Virgil and the nerd moved towards the Light Side’s front door. “We’ll go on in and get Patton and Roman, while you meet us inside with Deceit. Wake him up, but don’t let him leave.” 

“Oh, I just love it when you take charge.~”

“Remus.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance, but his smile never faded. “Wake the beast, and meet you inside. I got it Sir Stick-In-Your-Ass.” He giggled slightly, as Logan just rolled his eyes and proceeded to head inside. Virgil followed a little behind, and so Remus took notice of how one of his hands went up by his neck as he pet something underneath the jacket. Remus just snickered slightly as the door closed, leaving Remus holding what was his sleepy, and probably suicidal, father.

But what’s the problem with that? He’ll just wake up the grump, and probably get hissed at, or better yet! He’ll get whacked at and Deceit will put up a fight!

It was five minutes after Logan called out for them, that the others were ready. Remus called in to tell them to give Deceit and himself one moment, and in the background they could hear a, now very much awake, Deceit hissing as loud as he could. Yet neither of the current Dark Sides have said anything since.

“Maybe we should go check on them? What if Deceit and Remus ran?” Virgil asked as he fiddled with the end of his sleeves. Logan sighed as he fixed his glasses looking at the door.

“No. I don’t believe Remus would put Deceit in any serious harm, as much as he’s trying to act like this isn’t a big problem, I do believe he knows a bit of the situation. I will give them till 10 minutes total, so ruffly 4 minutes and 30 seconds counting down, before I go and check on them.”

Roman let out a huff as he crossed his arms and sat on the couch. “Are any of you going to actually explain why you had pulled me from the imagination while I was busy? Or am I just going to be left in the dark? Again! Cuz all I know is this has to do with Deceit. ”

“Like I told you before, Roman. I will inform you along with everyone when we have everyone, that would include Thomas. Once Deceit and Remus comes in we’ll go meet with him.” Roman lets out a grumble but reluctantly waits. Patton went and sat next Roman, giving him a reassuring smile.

Not even a minute later the door swung open as Remus skipped in, dragging Deceit along with him, as they appeared to be handcuffed to each other, instead of Deceit’s hands being bound together like before. Deceit was begrudgingly being pulled along as he held on to a wine glass, full of a blood red wine, taking another sip from it. “Sorry we’re late, did we miss the orgy?”

Roman and Patton made their own noises of disgust as Logan adjusted his tie. “That isn’t anywhere close to what we have done, are doing, or have plans to do.”

“Lame!” Remus groaned as he walked closer to the group. Deceit followed, and he just seemed to get more and more agitated as he took another sip from his glass.

“What took you guys so long? I was- we were getting worried.” Virgil sounded anxious as he picked with the end of his sleeve. Deceit looked off with a grumble and Remus giggled.

“Deceit, here, thought he was slippery and tried to make a run for it! I had to pin him, and offered him wine for him to be here! Well, no, actually I offered blood and drugs, but he wanted wine, which is a HUGE snore! Because that’s just so typical.” Remus was rambling, but ended his rant with a huge smile when his wrist was tugged slightly by Deceit pulling the cuff to shut him up.

“Wine? Is that what he’s drinking?” Logan tilted his head to the side as Deceit scoffed.

“ _ No.  _ I _ switched  _ the wine out for _ water with red food dye. _ ” Deceit rolled his eyes as he took another sip.

“Maybe water is a good idea, kiddo.” Deceit glared at Patton, Remus was still in between the two and seemed to tense as Patton spoke. “Water is healthier, and it’s just a bit past breakfast, too.” Patton smiled at Deceit with a caring look, that was just too forced. Deceit looked at him with a deadpan look before downing the rest of the wine in the glass, pulling a wine bottle out of nowhere, and began refilling his cup, not looking at Patton as he did so. He didn't need to look at the side to know that Patton was glaring at him. He could practically feel the other burning a hole into him as he felt the hot stare, but he’d be damned if he said he gave two craps. He just wants his wine, the sooner he gets even a little bit buzzed the better.

While Remus cackled at Deceit’s actions, Roman gasped loudly at the disrespect. “How dare you, you fiend! You’re not even savoring it!”

“Don’t get too worked up about it, Ro. Deceit has always been like this when he’s stressed, or just hasn’t had wine in a while. He’ll slow down later.” Virgil tried to soothe the fatherly side by putting a hand over the other’s clenched fist, earning a hiss from an offended Deceit. Patton had let out a loud sigh.

“Well since we are all here, shall we delay no further and go meet up with Thomas?” Logan looked around to see nods of agreement from everyone except Deceit, who just seemed to take another sip of his wine before swirling the wine glass in crossed arms. “Deceit?”

“Hm? Oh  _ totally _ forgot I  _ actually _ had a choice to go with you guys. It’s  _ not _ like that I am tied up to Remus or anything.” Deceit seemed to hiss out as he lifted his left hand that held the wine, and had a cuff around the wrist.

“You have a choice if we leave now, or procrastinate, but you have to stay around us. So yes, you do have a choice, limited, but it’s still there.” Deceit glared at Logan and shook his head while rolling his head before taking another sip.

“Let’s just  _ not _ get this over with…” With that grumble, Logan sunk down, followed by the other sides.

Thomas was making a cup of coffee to start the day, for the second time that day. First time didn’t turn out that well, because he forgot one tiny thing. He forgot the coffee mug, so the coffee just kind of went everywhere. After laughing about it for a little while, he cleaned it up and started up another mug, this time he had the coffee cup.

Humming as he grabbed the mug and walked over to the couch, humming the crystal gem’s theme song all the way. Thomas had sat down and grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table putting his feet up, when suddenly 3 light sides rose up, and 3 dark sides appeared. Thomas jolted, yelling ‘hot’ when a bit of steaming hot coffee spilled on him.

“Ah, salutations Thomas. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Logan, Virgil, Roman, and Patton were all in their usual spots, Remus was next to Roman with Deceit next to both Remus and Virgil.

Thomas set down his mug as he zipped into the kitchen, running by Logan, and started to try and get the stain out of his shirt. Remus giggled as Deceit looked over slightly at Virgil with a smirk, before quickly looking away towards the couch, then at the hand cuff. Deceit wanted to sit, but didn’t want to drag Remus that far.

“Sorry kiddo! Here let me help with that.” Patton had run off to go help Thomas in the kitchen, while Roman went and sat on the couch, Remus seemed to like where they were so just ended up sitting down on the ground. No way in hell was Deceit going to drag Remus to the couch, and he wasn’t willing to sit on the flat floor. With a huff he went over and made a shooing motion for Virgil to move over on his spot on the stairs. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Virgil hissed out, he moved over as Deceit just sat down next to Virgil.

“ _ Standing,  _ Obviously.” Deceit took another sip of wine, ignoring the huff of the anxy side. Thomas called out from the kitchen, talking to all of them. 

“Huh, would you guys like some coffee or toast?” He doesn’t necessarily know if the sides need to eat, but couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Oh! If you make me some, can I add tide pods or even bleach into it?!” Remus seemed to bounce on the floor somehow as he criss-crossed his legs, sitting like an excited kindergartner waiting for circle time.

“Uh I don’t thin-”

“I’m not asking you Tommy boy. I’m asking Dee!” Thomas was taken back by Remus’ snippyness but just nodded as Remus ignored him.

“ _ Totally. _ ” Roman looked over in horror. His brother having coffee? God save them all if that were to happen. Though he was slightly confused when Remus seemed to be dissapointed. “ _ Good  _ try though, I’m  _ definitely  _ drunk enough to let you even have a sip of coffee.  _ Don’t  _ go get a glass of bleach instead or something.”

The sigh of relief was heard across the room when Remus was denied coffee, though Thomas didn’t really understand yet why it was a bad idea for the intrusive side to consume the caffeinated drink. Thomas asked if anyone else would like some again and was gaining answers from everyone as Patton and him went to work.

Remus got up as well and instead of dragging Deceit with him, he took off the cuff on his hand. “Hey Virgin! Give me your hand.”

“Don’t call me that, and like Hell I trust you with my hand.” Virgil glared at Remus, and Deceit looked on in curiosity at the two, taking a subtle sip of wine, that just doesn’t seem to run out with time.

“Come on.~ Thomas and the other’s don’t want to get me the bleach and I won’t be able to get Deceit to go on a hunt with me.”

“He  _ doesn’t  _ have a point, I’m really  _ uncomfortable _ at the moment. Though you don’t need to leash me, I  _ won’t _ try and run off again.” Deceit rolled his eyes as he now understood Remus’ motives of asking the emo for his hand.

“But why don’t you just summon the bleach instead of trying to find it?” Virgil seemed to shrink into his hoodie a bit more, but Deceit just looked away in annoyance.

“Because! It tastes a lot better from the real world instead of summoning it!”

“Alright fine, give me the cuff.” With no other way to keep Remus in charge of watching Deceit, and Deceit’s words seem to only encourage the purple wearing side to accept the transfer of watch duty. Deceit huffed when Remus grinned widely and put the cuff onto Virgil’s wrist. “Why is it so grimy?”

“You really want to know?”

“... No. Never mind…”

“Alright you're lost!” And with that Remus skipped away, leaving Deceit and Virgl cuffed together, sitting on the steps. 

“Oh, Virgil, I almost forgot.”

“What?” Virgil glared at Deceit from the side of his eyes, not even daring to look at the snake side completely, who wasn't even looking at him and took another sip of wine.

“I believe you currently have possession of something  _ not at all  _ dear to me.” Deceit gave a toothy grin as he glanced at the side before leaning back, supported by his arms. “I know she  _ isn’t _ a jewel, but I think I  _ won’t _ need her back.”

Virgil tensed up, but silently pulled out Deceit’s pastel ball python, who hissed at being taken out of her warm spot and handed over to her owner. She quickly quieted down and curled around his arm happily, and was moved under his clock as she curled around his neck like a necklace. A grounding and comfortable weight without being too constricting or warm.

“Deceit?”

“Hm?” Deceit looked over towards Thomas in the kitchen. 

“Did you want some toast or coffee before we all sit down?” Shit. Deceit’s throat goes dry at the reminder of what they were there for. Deceit covered his worries with a lazy grin as he took another sip of wine.

“I  _ don’t  _ think I’m set for drinks, dear.” He was about to deny the food as well, but his stomach seemed to remind him how he hadn’t actually eaten anything this morning. “Though, toast just sounds  _ horrible right _ about now.”

Thomas, and Patton got to work on making the toast and coffee, while Logan began to drift from his usual spot, to closer to the kitchen. Remus had disappeared somewhere to find the bleach, and noises from the upstairs bathroom told them where he was. Roman just rolled his eyes but he stayed seated on the couch. All the while Deceit and Virgil sat next to each other, one content and the other drowning in their own fears silently. The only question is which one is which?

When the toasts were all done, and coffee handed out, Remus had brought over Deceit’s toast and handed it to him while drinking a cup full of bleach. Thomas, Logan, and Patton joined the prince on the couch. Roman was seated all the way on the right side of the couch, then Patton, with Thomas in between him and Logan.

Thomas called for the three other sides, that still were by the stairs, to join them on the couch and when Virgil got up agreeing with him, Deceit got up as well grumbling curses.

“Here Virgey, why don't you give me back his leash?”

“Oh,  _ do _ keep talking like I’m a dog, it’s  _ not _ at all a dangerous game.”

“Aww but snakey you’re so cute though.~” Remus went to pet the top of Deceit’s head till Deceit looked at him dead on with a straight face.

“Do it, and I swear I’ll find all of your porn stashes and replace them with children's movies without. Disturbing. Lore.”

Remus took a step back and let out a gasp of pure horror. “You wouldn’t!” Remus shuddered as a chill went down his back when Deceit smirked a little bit in response.

Virgil just laughed as he took off the cuff around his hand and gave it to a still horrified Duke, while everyone looked on in various forms of confusion. Virgil took his place in the corner of the couch, with his feet up, curled in on himself. Deceit took another sip of wine as he broke eye contact with Remus and sat at the outer corner of the couch, away from everyone else, with a chuckle. Remus sat when Deceit subtly patted the stop next to him, but he proceeded to put his legs over the deceitful side’s lap and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. Deceit adjusted himself a bit to make it comfier, cursing again all the while, and draped his free hand over the younger side’s shoulders and subconsciously rubbed the textured ruffles between his fingers.

Logan cleared his throat before speaking. “Now that we are all here together I suggest we start our discussion now, as there is no better time than the present, so others would say.” Deceit’s left leg started to bounce a little as he looked away. After everyone had agreed, Logan’s eyes flashed a yellow before he could speak and stared blankly into space.

When Virgil saw this, he looked over at Deceit and hiss. “Cut it out!” Remus took notice as well and put more weight on the deceitful side’s leg to still it. 

When Deceit looked down he noticed the final wave of his influence get sent to Logan before the other snapped out of it and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, when he reopened them any trace of the yellow glow was gone.

Logan glared at Deceit, there was no anger in it compared to Patton’s glare, or the disappointed glare from Virgil, Both of which he is receiving, but it was a glare that seemed to be more wounded then anything else.

“Well, if you would prefer me not to start us off, why don’t you start this topic then, Deceit.”


	15. Not a Chapter

Hey readers, so sorry chapter 15 isn't out yet. I've rewritten the chapter 20 times already which leads to me being discourage to make more attempts. This is what happens when I give someone hope that it the next one should come soon... Chapter 15 also has some topics that are hard for me to express or even think about as my own little self-preservation just tries to shut it all down and away. Ha, I swear my self preservation would be called Denial sometimes.   
Any who, I will not give you any hopes that this chapter will come soon, but I will guarantee that I will not abandon this story as I have so much more planned for it that I would really love to get to, but I just have to get over this brick wall. When Chapter 15 comes out, this update will be deleted and then chapter 15 will be posted. Till then, I hope you all are taking care of yourself, drinking water, eating, and taking anything else that you need to. You come first. Have a nice day lovelies!


End file.
